Le Serpent corail
by Gwenhifar
Summary: Entre Steve et Tony, c'est la guerre! Les deux hommes ne peuvent rester dans la même pièce sans se disputer, au grand regret de Steve que le milliardaire fascine bien malgré lui. Un drame dans la vie de Stark va lui permettre de se rapprocher de lui, et, pourquoi pas, de lier quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié. Cependant tout danger est loin d'être écarté...
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic Avengers!**

**Pour ceux qui suivent Je vois l'amour en vert, je suis désolée mais le chapitre bonus suivant risque de mettre un peu de temps à arriver, j'en ai peur. Etant donné que l'intrigue est finie, je pense que c'est quand même moins grave que si vous attendiez encore que Bruce et Tony se mettent ensemble. ^^'**

**Si quelques uns d'entre vous suivent également La Tentation faite Holmes, le prochain chapitre arrive, ne vous en faites pas!**

**Je tiens à dédier cette fic à Star Splangled Girl, pour une raison simple mais excellente; c'est grâce à elle, à son soutien et son enthousiasme, que cette fic a vu le jour aussi vite! Merci!**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère...**

**Le Serpent corail**

Prologue :

Son réveil au XXIème siècle avait été pour Steve une source de déconvenues et de stupéfactions diverses et variées. Une fois passés la rage et le désespoir de ne jamais pouvoir retrouver tous ceux qu'il avait aimés, et en particulier Peggy Carter, il avait sombré dans une dure résignation qui l'avait laissé amorphe et fermé... jusqu'à ce que Fury vienne lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Ce siècle n'était pas moins dangereux que le dernier et on aurait sans doute bientôt besoin de Captain America pour le protéger. Mais pour le faire efficacement, il fallait le connaître.

Steve s'était donc plongé dans l'étude de ce nouveau monde qui le jetait bien souvent dans l'horreur et l'incompréhension la plus totale. Les deux guerres mondiales avaient déjà été des abominations en soi: la découverte du génocide juif, de la déportation et des camps d'exterminations l'avait laissé nauséeux pendant des jours... mais on pouvait en rejeter la faute sur la folie d'Hitler, alors que la création de la bombe nucléaire et la destruction de Hiroshima et Nagasaki avaient été des catastrophes produites directement par les États-Unis. Sa fierté nationale, si profondément ancrée en lui, en avait pris un rude coup et il avait été très attristé de voir que Howard avait participé à la conception des bombes. Au milieu de toute cette désillusion, il avait tout de même été très heureux de certaines avancées cruciales vers la tolérance: les droits des femmes avaient considérablement évolués, les noirs n'étaient plus brimés et avaient le droit de se mêler aux blancs -le président actuel était même noir ! un fait complètement impensable à son époque-, et les homosexuels n'étaient plus obligés de se cacher... Les choses avaient bien changées !

Mais certains piliers demeuraient; il avait suivi avec attention la carrière de Howard Stark et l'évolution de Stark Industries jusqu'à sa reprise par son fils. Quelle sensation étrange que de se dire qu'on est physiquement plus jeune que le fils d'un de ses vieux amis ! Curieux de savoir quel fils Howard avait engendré, Steve avait cherché plus de renseignements sur Tony Stark et avait été dérouté par ce qu'il avait trouvé : à première vue Tony Stark avait hérité de l'incroyable intelligence de son père; diplômé du prestigieux MIT à 15ans et major de sa promotion, innovateur de génie... il avait surpassé Howard dans bien des domaines... y compris dans les pires malheureusement: sa réputation de play boy était effroyable.

Cependant, sa détention en Afghanistan avait marqué une fêlure qui avait beaucoup intriguée Steve. Que s'était-il donc passé là-bas ? Sitôt revenu, le Marchand de Mort, comme l'appelaient certains journalistes, annonçait la fin de la vente d'armes, se calmait ou se terrait chez lui, selon le point de vue, puis révélait être un héros... pour retomber dans ses frasques quelques mois plus tard. Il y avait là une énigme que Steve espérait bien percer en le rencontrant en personne. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il avait pensé avant, bien sûr, parce que qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que la rencontre avait été très probante... Et si Steve avait un jour eu l'espoir que leur coopération lors du projet Avengers d'abord, son emménagement avec les autres dans la tour Stark ensuite, amélioreraient leurs relations, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne se faisait plus guère d'illusions. Stark et lui ne pouvaient être ensemble dans la même pièce sans se sauter à la gorge, c' était presque... physique ! Et il en avait encore eu une belle illustration pas plus tard qu'il y a une dizaine de minutes... ça lui apprendrait tiens à se soucier du milliardaire !

-Vous ne venez pas dîner Stark ?

-Hum ? Non pas faim, répondit le milliardaire sans détourner le visage de son travail.

-Ça fait des heures que vous êtes enfermé dans votre laboratoire sans vous reposer !

-Oh, c'est bon, Capsicle ! Tu as donc si peur que je tombe d'inanition ? Répliqua-t-il, railleur.

-Je pense aussi à la cohésion du groupe... reprit Steve, piqué au vif.

-Ah, je me disais aussi...

-Vous vous isolez trop Stark... à part le docteur Banner vous ne côtoyez personne !

-Et cela ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'aimais tout simplement la solitude ?

-Le projet Avengers repose essentiellement sur la complicité et la cohésion, si vous faites bande à part, vous mettez en péril le groupe !

-Il faut arrêter de te croire dans l'armée, Rogers. On est pas une bande de potes liés par la camaraderie. Chacun d'entre nous est un putain d'individualiste qui accepte temporairement de faire équipe avec d'autres pour le bien de l'humanité. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui vous autorise tous à rester à la tour Stark. J'estime donc avoir déjà fait suffisamment d'efforts pour la cohésion du groupe, alors si j'ai envie de louper un de nos super dîner convivial, je le ferai !

Voilà qui était clair. Furibond, Steve était parti avant de craquer et de saisir la tête de cette espèce de mule de Stark pour secouer un bon coup toute la marmelade d'irresponsabilité qui y stagnait. A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous -ou presque- attablés, Steve avait bien cru s'étouffer dans son verre d'eau en voyant un Stark tout sourire débarquer comme une fleur dans la salle à manger et s'installer à côté de Banner en se servant une large part de gratin de pâtes. Le rictus narquois qu'il lui avait adressé avait particulièrement agacé Steve qui en avait tordu sa fourchette de dépit.

Sans conteste, Stark incarnait pour Steve la plus grande énigme de ce nouveau monde qu'il apprenait tout juste à connaître. Tout dans le milliardaire le laissait perplexe, à commencer par son animosité à son égard; il la comprenait d'autant moins que lorsqu'ils avaient fêté le nouvel an, c'était le cadeau de Tony qui avait reflété la plus grande connaissance de ses goûts et envies. Steve avait fait des études d'art et il adorait dessiner. Or pour trouver du papier dans la tour la plus high tech de New-York ou tous écrivaient sur leur propre tablette numérique, il fallait se lever tôt... _très_ tôt, et Steve n'avait jamais osé en réclamer à Jarvis qui gérait jusqu'aux besoins les plus triviaux de la tour.

Alors quand sous ses yeux ébahis s'étaient étalés non seulement des feuilles de différents grains, mais aussi des crayons à papier et de couleurs, des pastels, des aquarelles, des peintures à huiles et acryliques, avec des pinceaux et des toiles de toutes tailles, Steve avait failli en pleurer de gratitude. Il ressentait d'autant plus la valeur du cadeau qu'une des disputes de Stark avec Pepper avait porté sur une obscure histoire de fraises dont il avait compris qu'elles étaient le seul fruit auquel Pepper était allergique, ce que n'avait même pas retenu le milliardaire... Alors que Tony sache qu'il aimait dessiner et qu'en plus Monsieur Technologie ne lui offre pas la dernière tablette graphique sur le marché spécialement modifiée par ses soins, mais un matériel dès plus traditionnel, avait été pour Steve la preuve que l'excentrique génie l'appréciait... C'était il y a trois mois et depuis les espérances de Steve avaient eu le temps d'être détruites méthodiquement et quotidiennement à raison d'une moyenne de deux disputes par jour.

C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Et si encore il n'y avait que son comportement avec lui d'étrange, mais toutes les facettes de la personnalité de Stark reposaient sur un paradoxe déroutant : qu'un homme aussi dissolu que Stark pouvait l'être dans sa vie privée puisse à côté être un ingénieur d'un tel génie intriguait Steve au plus haut point. Tony avait bien eu une idylle relativement sérieuse avec Pepper mais elle n'avait pas duré bien longtemps : étant toujours directrice de Stark Industries, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer et Stark lui-même ne semblait pas très investi. Résultat, après quelques mois d'une relation tumultueuse, ils s'étaient séparés de façon consensuelle, et ne semblait jamais s'être mieux entendus que depuis lors.

Cependant l'arrêt de leur relation avait également marqué la fin de la stabilité amoureuse du milliardaire... enfin si tant est que l'adjectif « amoureuse » puisse convenir bien sûr. Pour Steve, qui restait très attaché à la recherche de la bonne partenaire et qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à oublier Peggy Carter, le libertinage de Stark représentait une anomalie comportementale complètement inconcevable. Il voulait bien croire que les mœurs aient grandement changé en soixante-dix ans, mais ça n'empêchait pas Clint -mais bon, Clint se mourrait d'amour pour Natasha-, Thor -enfin Thor ne comptait pas puisqu'il était un dieu-, Bruce -en même temps le physicien ne devait pas être très à l'aise avec Hulk-...

Bon, à bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai que les Avengers n'étaient pas vraiment des références en matière de normalité, mais il lui semblait quand même que coucher avec une femme différente à chaque fois (et encore quand il n'y en avait qu'une; Steve se souvenait encore de la fois mémorable où il avait croisé Stark avec deux filles pendues à ses bras...) n'était quand même pas quelque chose de courant. Et puis ça supposait de concevoir le sexe comme une fin en soi, un besoin primaire à combler, complètement dissocié de l'acte d'amour et Steve n'aimait pas du tout les actes que ce genre de principes pouvait autoriser : après tout si le sexe n'était qu'un simple besoin, au même titre que boire ou manger, pourquoi rester fidèle à sa partenaire ? Il suffisait d'instaurer une frontière hiérarchique biaisée entre la femme qu'on aime, et les filles qu'on baise, et Steve trouvait cela malhonnête et hypocrite. Une telle dichotomie entre son attitude de... de mufle et les longues heures qu'il passait dans son laboratoire, concentré sur il ne savait quelle invention, laissait Steve songeur... il avait envie de savoir quelle était la vraie figure du génie, play boy, milliardaire et philanthrope, comme il le lui avait si joliment dit.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour reporter son attention sur Stark. Lui et Banner semblaient à nouveau plongés dans une de ces conversations techniques de scientifiques qu'eux deux seuls pouvaient comprendre dans la tour. Stark était étonnamment éloquent lorsqu'il se passionnait pour quelque chose : son visage passait par une gamme incroyablement variée de mines allant de la colère à la joie, émotions encore accentuées par les quelques rides d'expressions qui commençaient à marquer sa figure. Ses yeux noisettes pétillaient d'intelligence et de cette malice qu'il mettait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, alors que son sourire victorieux se faisait des plus communicatifs; le docteur Banner, pourtant si grave en temps normal, ne pouvait alors empêcher un timide sourire d'éclore en réponse sur ses propres lèvres.

Steve aurait bien voulu que de tels expressions lui soient aussi adressées, lui qui n'avait droit qu'au sarcasme et au dédain, mais un fossé apparemment infranchissable semblait le séparer de Stark, et là alors qu'il entendait les deux scientifiques discuter sans en rien comprendre, il en mesurait la profondeur... Il observa les mains du milliardaire voltiger pour mimer quelque chose d'apparemment essentiel. Ses mains n'étaient pas belles à proprement parler; les doigts n'étaient pas longs et fins comme ceux d'un pianiste et la paume n'était pas rose et délicate, elles semblaient presque déplacées sur cette image de dandy du XXIème siècle que Stark donnait au monde, et pourtant elles étaient à l'image de tout son corps, fortes et puissantes : la paume en était large, les doigts plutôt petits, et le tout était marqué par les callosités. C'étaient des mains de travailleur, des mains qu'on ne s'attendait pas à découvrir chez Stark, et qui pourtant semblaient révéler une partie de ce qu'il était en réalité.

Pour Steve, Anthony Edward Stark était comme le serpent corail : ses couleurs vives, -vermillon, safran et noir- attiraient et fascinaient le regard, et pendant que vous approchiez, hypnotisé, il vous plantait ses crochets. Impossible d'esquiver : il vous prenait pas surprise, au moment où vous y attendiez le moins. Il était mystérieux et imprévisible.

**Voilà, voilà, je vous prie de me pardonner s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, j'ai beau les traquer comme si elles étaient des bacilles de la peste, il en reste toujours u_u : n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour donner votre avis!**

**Dans le prochain chapitre: action et drame!**

**A bientôt^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour, voici le premier chapitre, qui arrive beaucoup plus vite que prévu: ne vous y habituez cependant pas, je risque d'être occupée dans les jours qui viennent et les chapitres suivants mettront plus de temps pour être postés (pas plus de deux semaines, grand maximum cela dit; ne vous en faites pas^^).**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que certains d'entre vous, qui ne s'étaient jamais manifestés, ont suivi et aimé mes autres fics, merci!**

Chapitre 1 :

-Rogers, Barton, j'vous en amène un bataillon, tenez-vous prêt.

Tony volait plein gaz vers eux, guidant la dizaine de robots qui le suivaient en plein cœur d'un feu croisé. Heureusement que ces robots, à défaut de n'avoir pas honteusement plagié le design de son armure, n'avaient pas également copié l'intelligence artificielle de Jarvis, sinon ils auraient rencontré quelques problèmes... Ça faisait presque deux heures qu'ils s'acharnaient contre ses pâles imitations (il était d'ailleurs particulièrement insulté que quelqu'un ait pu oser construire ainsi de telles caricatures de son génialissime lui), qui compensaient leur faible prouesse technologique par leur incroyable multitude; ces horreurs pullulaient dans New-York comme des cafards !

Il fit un superbe salto arrière et pulvérisa deux des robots, poursuivant aussitôt sa course. Il tourna en angle très serré, faisant s'écraser plusieurs machines contre les buildings avant d'éviter une salve de balles. Il tournoya sur lui-même, esquivant les autres tirs, et fonça soudain vers le sol.

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous faites Stark ! Vous êtes fou ? Grésilla la voix paniquée de Rogers dans le casque.

-Calme-toi Barbie, je sais ce que je fais.

La terre se rapprochait à toute vitesse vite, et il continuait de plonger presque en piquet sans ralentir. Il se redressa au dernier moment, effleurant le sol de son plastron et la dizaine de robot qui le poursuivait se disloqua brutalement contre le sol.

-Ahah ! Exulta Tony. Je vais appeler cela la Feinte de Stark !

-Vous n'êtes qu'un inconscient ! S'écria Steve. Vous auriez pu vous crasher au sol comme un moustique sur un pare-brise !

-Je connais les capacités de mon armure, Rogers, mais merci pour la confiance, ça fait chaud au cœur.

-Je me suis inquiété, Stark ! On aurait dit que vous alliez vous écraser !

-C'est le principe d'une feinte, Rogers. Laisser croire à l'ennemi qu'on est dans la merde pour le surprendre d'autant mieux. Mais ça me touche Cap' ! Ma mort t'aurait-elle fait tant de mal ?

-Taisez-vous, il en a d'autres à vos trousses.

-Je sais.

L'humour pour essayer de relativiser une situation critique, c'était une habitude du milliardaire, et il se trouvait que justement les choses n'étaient pas particulièrement à leur avantage aujourd'hui. A peine un robot était-il abattu qu'un deuxième prenait déjà sa place, sans qu'on sache d'où il venait, et ils n'étaient tous pas dopés au super serum de Rogers... Tony dépassa un carrefour et siffla de contrariété... cinq robots devant et huit derrière, il était cerné... et ils étaient lourdement armés ceux-là... Jarvis était en train de calculer le nombre de missiles qu'il pourrait esquiver avant d'être irrémédiablement touché lorsque des bruits d'explosions lui parvinrent de derrière lui, juste après le sifflement caractéristique du lancement de missiles.

-Cinq missiles en approche derrière vous Monsieur.

Et cinq également devant... Tony accéléra pour aller à leur rencontre et se releva au dernier moment : les missiles se rencontrèrent et explosèrent violemment. Le souffle le projeta haut dans les airs et il se rétablit habilement. Il scruta la rue envahie par la fumée et la poussière et détecta soudain une armure en approche. Il se mit en position de riposte et s'apprêta à tirer.

-Eh mon pote ! Tire pas c'est moi !

-Rhodey ?

L'armure grise métallisée de Rhodes, qui n'avait jamais voulu la personnaliser, émergea du nuage de poussière.

-Ouep, j'ai entendu dire qu'on s'éclatait bien ici... Comment t'as osé ne pas m'inviter à ta petite bringue, ami déloyal !

-Oh c'est vraiment trois fois rien... non vraiment, fallait pas te déplacer...

-Je vois ça : Iron man est complètement perdu sans moi.

-Bon les deux clowns là, vous vous bougez un peu les fesses, oui ?

-Chère Natasha, toujours le mot qui fait plaisir...

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Hulk était redoutablement efficace : il saisissait les robots comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires moucherons puis les broyaient d'une simple pression des doigts avant de les les jeter sur d'autres robots qu'ils fauchaient, d'en écraser avec ses pieds, puis de recommencer. Thor n'était en reste : Mjöllnir traversait les robots comme s'ils étaient fait de beurre et ses éclairs étaient d'une efficacité... foudroyante. Barton se félicitait d'avoir tanné Stark pour qu'il finisse de lui faire tout un stock de redoutables flèches explosives : on avait beau dire tout ce qu'on voulait de lui, Stark était un vrai génie en matière d'armement. Natasha avaient sensiblement la même pensée à propos des balles de ses revolvers made in Stark. Captain America, lui, restait fidèle à la vie à la mort à son cher bouclier, par ailleurs très efficace: on avait toujours pas fait mieux que le vibranium.

Soudain une ombre obscurcit une partie du champ de bataille.

-Monsieur, je détecte une base volante non identifiée en approche. Les brouilleurs qui masquaient sa présence viennent d'être levés.

Tony s'éleva dans les airs et sa voix retentit avec dédain dans les communicateurs de ses camarades.

-Décidément, si c'est pour tout plagier autant que ça tienne la route ! Piètre super-vilain !

Hulk grogna d'approbation en voyant la réplique miniature de l'hélioporteur stationner au dessus des buildings de Manhattan. Une voix féminine retentit soudain dans les rues.

-Oh allons, ne soyez pas de mauvaise foi, Tony ! Mes chers robots ont été fait pour vous rendre hommage !

-Et bien c'est un piètre hommage... je suis bien supérieur à cela !

-Hum, intelligent, beau et arrogant... vos qualités ne cessent d'augmenter très cher !

-Bordel Stark ! Résonna la voix courroucée de Fury. Vous allez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, non d'un chien !

-Si je le savais je vous le dirais ! Allez donc souffler un coup Fury, je vous sens à fleur de peau...

Une large ouverture se forma dans le flanc de l'hélioporteur et une passerelle en sortit. Tony siffla.

-Et bien, pour une fois que l'ennemi ressemble à quelque chose...

Steve grogna d'irritation à cette remarque tout à fait déplacée selon lui. Une superbe femme les dominait d'un air méprisant. Elle était grande, plantureuse, et sa somptueusement chevelure d'un noir de jais faisait ressortir la carnation délicate de sa peau. Natasha vit avec colère Clint jeter un vague regard sur les courbes de la donzelle. « Les hommes sont vraiment tous les mêmes », songea-t-elle avec dégoût avant de tourner la tête vers Captain America, qui observait leur nouvelle ennemie avec sérieux et méfiance... « Ah non, pas tous. »

La nouvelle venue les dévisagea tous d'un air suffisant, une moue dédaigneuse sur ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses avant de porter son regard sur Iron Man. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et son regard se fit enjôleur.

-Iron Man... vos exploits vous précèdent... je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes à la hauteur de votre légende.

-Seules mes propres flatteries trouvent grâce à mes oreilles... venez-en aux faits.

Elle émit un petit bruit de gorge appréciateur.

-Hum... vous ne vous en laissez pas conter... vous êtes décidément parfait.

-Je le crois aussi. Et sinon, à qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

-Je suis Giulietta Nefaria...

Tony entendit Fury s'étrangler contre son micro.

-Et ? Demanda Tony face au silence qui suivit cette affirmation. Ça devrait m'évoquer quelque chose ?

-Elle n'est rien d'autre que la fille du comte Luchiano Nefaria, l'un des plus grands criminels du siècle dernier, et actuelle dirigeante de toute la Maggia de la Côte Est... répondit Natasha avec son habituelle nonchalance mâtinée d'exaspération. Vous avez le chic pour nous mettre dans l'embarras Stark...

-Je n'ai rien fait !

-Vous n'avez peut-être pas apprécié mes robots, Tony, reprit la mafieuse comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue et sans lâcher le concerné de son regard de louve, mais il est très difficile de vous égaler... Qui plus est la technologie de votre armure est hors de prix à reproduire : une production de masse est impossible, alors que ces robots ne posent aucun problème. Ce que je voulais, c'était avant tout attirer votre attention...

-Et bien, c'est réussi, grommela Iron Man, mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce que vous faites là... parce que vous avez une demande à nous faire, non ? Auquel cas vous n'auriez pas ordonner le rappel de vos troupes.

Nefaria jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son armée qui regagnait peu à peu le sein de l'hélioporteur, pour se retourner vers Stark aussitôt.

-Ça fait longtemps que je suis votre carrière, Tony Stark... Vous êtes... un homme fascinant. Je vous ai vraiment cru mort lors de votre séjour en Afghanistan : j'en avais été très attristée... et pourtant vous êtes revenu d'entre les morts... et avec quel panache ! Vous vous êtes créé une armure qui fait de vous un dieu entre les hommes, avec votre intelligence, votre charisme et votre richesse vous avez tout pour diriger notre monde...

-Oh et laissez-moi deviner... répondit Tony, qui s'élevait doucement vers la jeune femme. La seule chose qui me manque, se sont les contacts adéquats et les hommes pour imposer mes volontés...

-Je pourrais vous les apporter... je contrôle toute la côte Est...

Tony planait désormais juste en face de la mafieuse; il avait relevé son heaume et les Avengers retenaient leur souffle, n'osant demander au milliardaire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

-A nous deux... nous pourrions contrôler le monde, souffla-il d'une voix basse et caressante, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Nefaria.

-Nous pourrions... Tu l'as sentie toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Cette reconnaissance quand nous nous sommes unis, lorsque nos corps ne faisaient plus qu'un...

Si Fury et les Avengers avaient pu avoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un doute, il venait d'être éclairci immédiatement. Le directeur du Shield pestait maintenant allègrement contre Stark, l'affublant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables, alors que chez les Avengers, on était plutôt partagé entre l'incrédulité (non mais quel pourcentage de chance il avait-il pour que Stark attire comme par hasard l'une des plus puissantes chefs mafieuses du monde?) et l'indignation (bon sang Stark ne pouvait-il pas contrôler la chose insatiable qui lui servait d'entre-jambe?). Tous finirent par se calmer et retenir leur souffle, parce que mine de rien, Stark n'avait toujours pas répondu.

-Oui... cette nuit là... une nuit si passionnée... c'était quand déjà ? Non parce qu'entre temps, il y a dû y avoir pas mal d'autres brunes, continua Stark en s'éloignant progressivement, un sourire en coin de plus en plus railleur aux lèvres. Tu n'es pas la seule belle femme que j'ai pu mettre dans mon lit, et franchement pas la meilleure si j'en juge par ma mémoire défaillante. Je suis certes un sacré excentrique, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu te faire penser que je serai intéressé par ta proposition. Désolé Giulietta mais nous ne formerons pas le couple de sombres méchants au charme ravageur dominant le monde que tu espérais; ce genre d'enfantillage ne m'amuse plus depuis bien longtemps.

Le visage de la mafieuse s'était de plus en plus tordu au fur et à mesure que Stark parlait. La rage déformait à présent tous ses traits et la douceur langoureuse de ses manières avait fait place à la plus pure expression de la haine.

-Puisque tu refuses de me suivre, j'abattrai New York, pierre par pierre ! Je réduirai en poussière chaque ville où tu t'abriteras ! Et je détruirai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura tenté de cacher de moi (1) ! Éructa-t-elle, folle de rage.

-Les femmes sont d'un extrémisme ! Moi qui était tendrement aimé, il n'y a pas deux secondes !

-Si tu refuses d'être à moi, personne ne t'aura !

Tony écarquilla les yeux.

-Alors là vraiment c'est une première ! J'aurais jamais cru être un jour le protagoniste de ce genre de vieille scène de vieux films à l'eau rose pour les mamies désœuvrées en mal de romance !

-Stark ! Hurla Fury dans ses oreilles ! Arrêtez de faire le guignol et d'aggraver la situation !

La passerelle s'enfonçait lentement dans le ventre de l'hélioporteur alors que les robots vomissaient par toutes les ouvertures. Giulietta Nefaria, les yeux réduits à deux fentes obscures par lesquelles filtraient un regard plein de venin, fixait Tony avec rancœur.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû m'humilier ainsi Tony... On ne se refuse pas à Giulietta Nefaria !

-Ah, tout de même, l'orgueil bafoué est une motivation bien plus crédible.

-Stark bon sang ! Allez-vous vous taire ?

-La paix Fury !

-Mes robots sont des centaines de fois supérieurs en nombre ! Ni les Avengers ni les Agents du Shield n'y pourront rien ! S'écria la mafieuse, triomphante.

Les robots attaquèrent et le chaos recommença.

-Hauts les cœurs camarades ! Lança Tony à la cantonade. Ne perdez pas espoir et tenez bon, Jarvis a enfin réussi à s'introduire dans le système, et est en train d'en prendre le contrôle, c'est l'affaire d'un petit quart d'heure tout au plus.

Bon, après tout ça faisait deux heures déjà qu'ils combattaient ils n'étaient plus à quelques minutes près. Tony et Rhodey combattaient de concert, se couvrant mutuellement, quand un phénomène étrange se produisit : peu à peu, tous les robots quittaient le combat et s'envolaient pour se concentrer en un point mouvant précis...

-Euh... Tony ? J'ai la vague impression qu'on en a de plus en plus qui nous collent aux miches là...

Tony serra les dents : d'après les données reçues, tous les robots quittaient leurs postes pour les poursuivre...

-Cette garce leur a ordonné de se concentrer sur mon élimination... grogna-t-il. Va falloir jouer serrer !

Ils déployèrent et se mirent à louvoyer, tentant d'éliminer le plus possible les balles qui ricochaient sur leurs armures. « Sa rareté soit louée, elles ne sont pas en adamantium » pensa Tony. Les Avengers s'acharnaient comme ils pouvaient, faisant des ravages dans l'essaim qui poursuivaient les deux amis, mais rien n'y faisait, ils paraissaient de plus en plus nombreux.

-On tiendra pas Tony ! Hurla Rhodey alors qu'il avait évité d'un cheveux un missile qui lui aurait causé sans aucun doute de rudes dégâts.

-On peut encore tenir le coup ! Plus que huit minutes !

Ils auraient peut-être pu tenir, si un autre contingent, tout aussi nombreux, ne était pas venu s'unir à celui diminué par les Avengers.

-Merde !

-Casse toi Rhodes ! C'est moi qu'ils veulent !

-Certainement pas ! Je t'ai déjà lâché une fois, je le ferai pas deux !

-Une loyauté qui te mène à la mort, je n'en veux pas !

-Eh, mais... c'est toi Iron Man... c'est toi qui est indispensable...

Tony vit l'armure de son ami bifurquer lentement vers la gauche.

-Rhodey ?

-Ces idiotes de machines sont pas seulement bloquées sur toi de toute façon mon pote... c'est pas toi qui les a créées alors elles font pas la différence... et c'est toi qui a assemblé cette armure tu te rappelles ?

-Rhodey... qu'est-ce tu fous ?

-Je vais te donner un peu de mou...

Rhodey tourna brusquement à gauche, entraînant la moitié des robots à sa suite et fonça.

-Rhodes, non ! Hulk ! Suis le !

Le géant bondit à la suite du militaire alors que Tony tentait à la fois d'éviter les tirs, de répliquer et de suivre la progression de Rhodey.

-Il reste quatre minutes et vingt deux secondes avant que je n'arrive à prendre le contrôle du système, Monsieur.

-Merde Rhodey, fais pas de conneries ! S'écria Tony, terriblement inquiet. Il reste quatre minutes mon vieux !

-T'inquiètes Tony, tout finit exactement comme je le voulais...

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ducon ! S'écria Tony pour qui ces mots réveillaient de douloureux échos.

-J'vais pas tenir, mec. J'ai jamais réussi à être aussi à l'aise dans cette armure que toi... Sois pas pressé de me rejoindre au paradis, je t'en voudrais si tu y allais avant tes...

Le communicateur grésilla et Rhodey disparut de l'interface de Tony.

-Rhodey ? Rhodey ?

-Je ne perçois plus le signalement de l'armure de monsieur Rhodes, Monsieur.

Le hurlement de Hulk retentit dans toute la ville et résonna en harmonie avec le cœur de Tony.

-Avengers... cassez-vous...

-Mais Tony, protesta Steve, inquiet.

-Débarrassez-moi le terrain ! Hurla Tony, fou de douleur et de rage.

Ils s'éloignèrent sans plus protester et Tony passa quelques secondes en mach 3, évitant de très peu les buildings, tout en entendant Fury et les Avengers hurler dans les communicateurs sans les comprendre. Il s'arrêta soudain et se mit en face de la nuée de robots qui le suivaient.

-Dirige l'alimentation vers le plastron !

Le cœur chargea puis envoya une formidable déflagration sur les robots qui furent tous détruits en une fraction de secondes, puis Tony fonça vers l'hélioporteur.

-Monsieur je viens de prendre le contrôle de tout le système de l'hélioporteur et des robots.

-Désactive ceux qui restent et copie tout ce qui peut être intéressant sur mon serveur privé et celui du Shield...

-Des copies sont déjà en court, Monsieur.

-Des humains dans l'hélioporteur ?

-Une vingtaine Monsieur.

-Des moyens de vider le navire ?

-Hélicoptères, jets et sous-marins.

-Dis leur de partir s'ils tiennent à leur vie, Fury les récupérera en chemin. Empêche la Nefaria de sortir.

-Giulietta Nefaria est désormais enfermée en salle de contrôle Monsieur.

-Stark ! Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? Revenez tout de suite et attendez mes ordres !

Tony coupa tout simplement la communication. Il arriva en vue de l'hélioporteur, désormais au dessus de l'océan Atlantique.

-Tous les autres humains ont désormais quitté le bâtiment.

-Parfait...

Tony s'approcha des hélices et chargea à nouveau son plastron. Il tira, elles explosèrent aussitôt et l'hélioporteur plongea vers l'océan. Tony resta pour le regarder sombrer avec la Nefaria puis retourna vers la ville.

oOo

Jamais l'ambiance lors d'une réunion de bilan du Shield n'avait été aussi tendue. Aucun des Avengers n'osait parler, de peur de faire exploser à tout moment la bombe à retardement qu'était devenue Tony Stark. Le milliardaire était assis dans un fauteuil, son armure encore sur le dos et son heaume posé devant lui sur la table. Il le fixait d'un air fermé, sourcils froncés, d'apparence presque calme, mais il se dégageait de tous son corps une tension sans égale.

Fury débarqua comme un beau diable dans la salle. Il s'apprêtait à vivement invectiver le milliardaire lorsqu'il se ravisa : vu l'état actuel des choses, ce n'était en effet pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

-Je comprends que vous ayez eu envie de venger votre ami, Stark. Mais l'assassinat de Giulietta Nefaria va nous mettre tout le monde de la Maggia sur le dos. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de la merde que cela va engendrer... Sans parler des duels pour la succession qui vont entraîner des bains de sang sur toute la côte Est !

-Vous comprenez... dites-vous ? Murmura Tony d'une voix rauque en dardant Fury d'un regard noir. Alors ne venez pas me parler des conséquences de la disparition de cette salope, voulez-vous ? Je vous ai donné au contraire une formidable opportunité pour détruire la Maggia de la côte Est. Les possibles successeurs vont s'entre déchirer et au milieu de tout ce merdier, vous allez pouvoir démanteler méthodiquement une bonne partie de la Maggia. Alors parlez-moi de ce que vous avez vraiment à me reprocher au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

-Très bien... je vous reproche d'avoir encore une fois fait cavalier seul sans écouter mes ordres. Dans ce genre de situation je ne peux pas me permettre de conserver un électron libre et imprévisible dans mes troupes : au prochain rappel je vous sors du projet Avengers, est-ce bien clair ?

-Si je puis me permettre, colonel Fury, s'interposa Rogers, Stark n'a en rien démérité à ce niveau ! Il a fait attention à vous fournir des prisonniers à interroger et a copié toutes les informations utiles...

-J'en conviens, Monsieur Rogers, mais il reste quand même un autre point délicat que j'aimerai éclaircir : Monsieur Stark, j'aimerais savoir exactement en quoi consistait votre relation avec cette femme.

-Ah, alors ça c'est la meilleure ! S'exclama Tony avec ironie. Vous voulez un compte rendu détaillé à chaque fois que je couche avec une femme, Fury ?

-Je commence à me dire que cela pourrait être utile, ça nous éviterait à l'avenir d'être attaqué par l'une des plus puissantes chefs de la mafia qui aurait décidé de détruire tout New York pour vos beaux yeux !

-Je n'ai côtoyé cette femme que le temps d'une nuit dont je ne me souviens même plus ! Vous n'allez pas m'accuser d'être responsable de ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce genre de demeurée, si ?

-Si vous évitiez de foutre votre sexe dans tout ce qui bouge, rien de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne serait arrivé ! Tonna Fury, au comble de l'exaspération.

Tony, qui allait répliquer vertement, se figea soudain. Son expression s'obscurcit encore davantage et il récupéra son casque.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais jamais dit être un type bien, répliqua-t-il d'une voix égale, le regard posé sur son heaume.

Bruce posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Tony lui donna un vague sourire avant de remettre son casque et de s'envoler par la baie vitrée ouverte. Les Avengers se tournèrent vers Fury, le regard critique et accusateur.

-Vous auriez pu y mettre les formes, reprocha Bruce. Il vient de perdre son meilleur ami, ce n'était franchement pas une chose à dire !

-Sans compter que vous venez encore plus de vous le mettre à dos, Fury : à se rythme, c'est lui qui partira et non vous qui le virerez ! Poursuivit Natasha.

-Et puis vous semblez oublier que c'est lui qui nous héberge, fit remarquer Clint en faisant tourner entre ses doigts une des flèches fabriquées par Stark.

-Et ce que vous avez dit est faux qui plus est ! Renchérit Steve. Stark n'est peut-être pas un modèle de vertu, mais il n'a jamais demandé à avoir une telle folle sur le dos. Et je persiste à dire que son action lors de la bataille n'est grave que dans la mesure où il a mis sa propre vie en danger, le reste a été parfaitement exécuté.

-Ami Stark est un brave et un fier guerrier : il n'a pas mérité ces remontrances ! Conclut finalement Thor.

Les Avengers quittèrent la pièce, laissant un Fury songeur mais au moins satisfait de voir une si grande cohésion naître dans son équipe de super héros.

**(1) Je sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment là j'ai pensé à Voldemort et ses mots se sont retrouvés dans la bouche de Nefaria... allez comprendre!**

**Voilà voilà, le prochain chapitre verra véritablement la romance se mettre en place.**

**Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, je suis pas très à l'aise avec les scènes d'action^^'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Vous êtes tellement gentils que ça m'a décidée à vous poster la suite beaucoup plus tôt que prévu (et puis parce que j'ai bien avancer aussi...)**

**Je suis un peu étonnée de voir le nombre d'entre vous (pas tant que cela mais quand même) qui ont été attristés par la mort de Rhodey. D'un côté ça montre que j'ai atteint mon but: vous émouvoir, mais j'aime pas ce perso, alors... vraiment désolée mais vous ne le retrouverez pas dans la suite de ma fic si vous vouliez le voir réapparaître u_u **

**J'ai été très énervée par son comportement envers Tony dans le Iron Man2... par celui de Pepper aussi... alors que je l'aimais tant dans le 1! Quelle déception! Alors, privilège d'auteur oblige, je me suis fait plaisir dans ce chapitre et ait exprimé ma colère par l'intermédiaire de ce cher Jarvis... désolée pour celles et ceux qui aiment ces persos ^^' J'ai essayé de ne pas être trop radicale ceci dit... **

**J'espère que vous aimerez quand même!**

Chapitre 2 :

Dans les jours qui suivirent le drame, l'attitude de Stark entraîna la perplexité au sein des Avengers. Après avoir récupéré le corps de Rhodey et l'avoir fait remettre à la famille, il avait, semble-t-il, repris le cour de sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé... la seule différence était que son attitude était presque pire : le jour il restait enfermé dans son laboratoire, sans voir personne, en bloquant l'entrée à quiconque aurait voulu y accéder, même à Bruce, et il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'une femme différente ne partage sa couche (ce qui laissait d'ailleurs Thor et Clint songeurs, et, il fallait l'avouer, au fond un peu admiratifs: comment Stark faisait-il pour avoir autant de femmes à ses pieds?).

Steve s'était violemment disputé avec Stark à ce sujet : il ne comprenait pas que le milliardaire s'entête dans un comportement qui avait, malgré tout, été à l'origine des catastrophes récentes. Et puis il s'inquiétait; Stark prenait la peine de se protéger au moins ? Il lui avait fallu presque une demi-heure d'affrontement verbal avant d'obtenir la réponse qu'il souhaitait, à savoir : « Bordel de merde, Rogers ! J'ai parait-il des tendances auto-destructrices mais je ne suis pas encore idiot ! Si je voulais me suicider, je laisserais mes ennemis me tuer pendant un combat ! Ça au moins se serait une fin honorable ! Mais pourrir lentement dans un lit d'hôpital, non ! » Il s'était ensuite enfermé dans son laboratoire et plus personne n'avait pu y entrer.

Finalement, c'était l'enterrement de James Rhodes, et Tony y brillait par son absence. Steve était un peu déçu de cette attitude; après tout Rhodey était son meilleur ami et il s'était sacrifié pour lui... la moindre des choses était de lui rendre hommage... Sauf si... sauf si Stark ne croyait pas être digne de le faire... N'avait-il pas dit à Fury qu'il n'était pas un type bien ? Après tout, on reprochait souvent à Stark d'avoir un cœur aussi froid et indifférent que pouvait l'être le métal de son réacteur, mais il n'en restait pas moins un être humain doté de sentiments...

Ces réflexions tourmentèrent Captain America pendant toute la durée de la cérémonie. Il avait lui-même beaucoup souffert de la mort de Bucky et avait longtemps été rongé par la culpabilité, alors il redoutait le parcours sombre qu'avaient pu prendre les pensées de Stark, surtout si personne n'était là pour lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, comme Peggy l'avait fait pour lui.

Les Avengers avaient donné leurs condoléances à la famille et étaient en train de repartir mais Steve était resté quelque peu en arrière... il avait été particulièrement touché par cet enterrement qui aurait pu, si on avait retrouvé son corps, être celui de Bucky. Il s'apprêtait à rattraper les autres lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

-Monsieur Captain America ! Monsieur Captain America !

Steve se retourna et vit la mère et la sœur de Rhodey s'avancer vers lui. Il se sentit d'un coup très mal à l'aise, que pouvait bien lui vouloir la famille du défunt ?

-Vous êtes un ami de Tony, commença la mère.

Steve faillit l'interrompre en lui disant que sa relation avec Stark n'était pas à proprement parlé « amicale » mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité.

-Pourriez-vous lui dire de ne pas s'en vouloir ? Poursuivit la femme en deuil. Je sais bien qu'il n'était pas présent aujourd'hui parce qu'il pensait être déplacé ici, mais il n'est en aucun cas responsable. James était un militaire, il était colonel il savait qu'il risquait de mourir en combattant, c'est pour cela qu'il a toujours refusé de se marier et de fonder une famille. Je suis sûre qu'il était particulièrement fier de mourir pour Tony... Vous savez, il s'en voulait beaucoup de n'avoir pas cru en lui, il y a quelques temps. Il était toujours le premier à relever ses défauts, mais il refusait que quiconque d'autres disent du mal de lui... Alors quand il s'est aperçu que finalement il avait prêté foi aux mauvaises langues, et qu'en plus de cela, il avait abandonné son ami au moment où il était le plus mal... il s'est senti très coupable. Je pense que rien ne lui a fait plus plaisir que de pouvoir prouver qu'il croyait toujours en Tony Stark...

-Très bien, répondit Steve, perturbé par tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Je le lui dirai.

-Dites lui aussi que nous le remercions pour les treize millions... Nous reverserons la majorité de l'argent à une association des veuves et orphelins de guerre. Qu'il ne s'en attriste pas; loin de nous l'idée de dédaigner son généreux don, mais comme il l'a dit lui-même, l'argent ne peut compenser un vide qui ne pourra jamais être comblé... tant d'argent nous rappellerait que nous l'avons acquis dans le malheur.

Steve, profondément troublé, acquiesça, salua les deux femmes et rejoignit les Avengers. Il en était sûr désormais; Tony était rongé par la douleur et la culpabilité mais faisait tout pour le cacher. Comme le serpent corail quand il était blessé, il dissimulait sa tête et ses sentiments au creux de ses anneaux et recourbait l'extrémité colorée de sa queue, pour l'agiter ensuite devant leurs yeux. Il détournait ainsi leur attention, et, pendant qu'ils demeuraient dupés par la parodie bigarrée de sa conduite, il tentait de soigner seul ses plaies et en réalité les étouffait.

oOo

Steve avait arrêté sa décision pendant le voyage de retour vers la tour Stark : il fallait qu'il parle au milliardaire, déjà pour lui transmettre le message de la mère de Rhodey, et surtout pour lui affirmer qu'il n'était en rien coupable. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'abandonner Stark seul au fond de son puits de douleur : s'il s'enfonçait trop profondément, il risquait de ne jamais en ressortir. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien, peut-être que Stark était suffisamment fort pour se sortir seul de son marasme, mais Steve ne voulait pas courir ce risque.

Au lieu de rentrer dans sa chambre, il poursuivit son chemin et monta à l'étage du laboratoire de Stark. Dès qu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, une voix au léger accent britannique se fit entendre.

-Monsieur Stark a bien précisé qu'il ne voulait voir personne, monsieur Rogers. Et surtout pas vous en réalité.

-Je me doute Jarvis, mais je dois le voir, c'est important.

Steve avait eu énormément de mal au début à comprendre et assimiler l'existence de Jarvis; pour lui, l'IA ressemblait trop dans son fonctionnement à un être humain pour être une simple création informatique, si perfectionnée soit-elle. Finalement, complètement perdu devant le jargon scientifique destiné à lui faire comprendre comment exactement avait été conçue et créée l'IA, Steve avait tout simplement décidé de l'assimiler à l'âme de la maison, en plus d'être à la fois la nourrice, le majordome, et le gardien de la demeure et des biens de Stark. Il considérait Jarvis comme un conscience un part entière, avec qui il lui arrivait d'ailleurs de discuter comme avec un être humain, et il semblait bien que l'IA avait pour lui une infime préférence par rapport aux restes des Avengers.

-Je ne suis malheureusement pas autorisé à vous laisser rentrer, répondit Jarvis.

-La famille de James Rhodes m'a demandé de transmettre un message à Tony, Jarvis... et puis... je crois que ton concepteur a besoin d'être réconforté.

-Vous n'êtes pas venu pour reprocher à Monsieur Stark son absence lors de l'enterrement ?

-Absolument pas.

Un silence se produit, comme si l'IA réfléchissait, ce qui était certainement vrai: elle calculait les différentes potentialités et leurs conséquences.

-Bien, dans ce cas je crois que je peux, exceptionnellement, vous accorder l'accès. Après tout Monsieur Stark m'a accordé le droit de déroger à ses ordres si je les jugeais aller à l'encontre de son propre bien ou en cas de circonstances exceptionnelles...

-Merci beaucoup Jarvis !

-Avant cela, il serait peut-être utile que vous soyez au courant de quelques faits, monsieur Rogers, cela vous aiderait sûrement à mieux comprendre Monsieur Stark.

Steve, qui s'était déjà élancé vers l'atelier, s'arrêta brusquement, curieux.

-Vous allez devoir être particulièrement persévérant pour acquérir la confiance de Monsieur Stark. Vous lui avez déjà souvent reproché d'éviter les êtres humains et de ne vivre qu'avec des machines... Il faut que vous compreniez que dans l'esprit de Monsieur Stark, les machines ont cela de meilleur aux humains; c'est de ne l'avoir jamais trahi, et même parfois agréablement étonné. Sans rentrer plus loin dans les détails, vous devez savoir, monsieur Rogers, que, à des degrés divers, tous les proches de Monsieur Stark ont trahi sa confiance. Vous n'avez connu Howard Stark que lorsqu'il était jeune et ce pendant une courte période; rien de ce que vous avez vu de lui ne laissait présager qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un père aimant. Et pourtant si Monsieur Stark n'a jamais été battu, sa relation avec son père n'a jamais été très tendre non plus. Pour vous donner un exemple significatif, sachez qu'à l'âge de neuf ans, Monsieur Stark a réussi à monter son premier revolver en y apportant qui plus est une amélioration importante par rapport à celui conçu par monsieur Howard. Lorsqu'il l'a apporté à son père, celui-ci a cru qu'il mentait et pour prouver sa bonne foi, il lui a fait démonter puis remonter un beretta chargé d'une balle, bien que celle-ci soit d'un petit calibre...

Steve avala brusquement sa respiration. Mais qu'était-il donc passé dans la tête de Howard pour infliger ça à son propre fils ?

-Par la suite, monsieur Howard s'est associé à Obadiah Stane qui a rapidement pris la place de figure paternelle auprès de Monsieur Stark...

-Mais Stane... ce n'est pas celui qui...

-En effet, monsieur. En plus de commanditer son assassinat auprès d'un gang armé afghan, gang qui s'est heureusement contenté de maintenir Monsieur Stark prisonnier, il a ensuite tenté de le tuer en lui retirant par la force le réacteur de la poitrine pour alimenter sa propre armure... Monsieur Stark a été contraint de l'éliminer. Suite à cela, ce même réacteur destiné à le garder en vie se révéla lui infliger un lent empoisonnement du sang à cause du paladium qui le contenait...

Steve inspira brusquement il n'avait jamais entendu parler de tels événements...

-Après avoir testé des milliers d'alliages différents dont aucun ne se révéla viable, Monsieur Stark fut persuadé qu'il n'avait plus que quelques mois, voire quelques semaines à vivre : il vendit sa collection d'art contemporain, confia la direction de son entreprise à mademoiselle Potts et lui proposa de passer une semaine pour ses quarante quatre ans à Venise, je cite, « comme si demain n'existait pas ». En parallèle, le gouvernement tentait de mettre la main sur la technologie de l'armure et monsieur Rhodes découvrit les stigmates de l'empoisonnement de monsieur Stark, qui suite à une faiblesse de son organisme souffrant, vacilla et lui tomba même dans les bras. Ni mademoiselle Potts ni monsieur Rhodes ne s'interrogèrent sur ces indices pourtant inquiétants. A sa fête d'anniversaire, Monsieur Stark but un peu trop et se retrouva complètement ivre... à leur décharge, Monsieur Stark a eu une période difficile avec l'alcoolisme, et tout deux ont cru qu'il avait replongé. Il ne se sont cependant peut-être pas assez penchés sur les causes de cette rechute... Monsieur Rhodes, persuadé que Monsieur Stark n'était plus digne de porter son armure, lui en vola une et la confia au gouvernement, sans avoir conscience qu'un système de sécurité existait et aurait tout à fait pu l'empêcher de la prendre si Monsieur Stark ne l'y avait pas autorisé... mais on a souvent tendance à sous-estimer mon concepteur... Quand à mademoiselle Potts, lorsque Monsieur Stark tenta de se confier à elle, elle refusa de l'écouter... Finalement, grâce au Shield, Monsieur Stark a pu créer un nouveau cœur et a réussi à sauver New-York. Il aura malheureusement fallu qu'il passe pour ce faire par deux nouvelles trahisons... et pas des moindres. Vous devez donc comprendre monsieur Rogers qu'il ne vous sera pas si facile, suite à un tel passif, de vous glisser sous le masque de Monsieur Stark. Sa foi en l'être humain a considérablement baissé...

-Mais alors... pourquoi me confier cela Jarvis ? demanda Steve, que le récit du passé de Stark avait profondément ému et attristé. Depuis le début mes rapports avec Tony sont très hostiles, je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus qualifiée pour...

-Selon mes calculs, vous êtes en réalité celui qui a le plus de chance de comprendre Monsieur Stark. Vos dons d'empathie et de compassion, déjà importants avant la prise du sérum, ont encore été amplifiés par ce dernier, ce qui fait de vous l'homme le plus à même de saisir la personnalité de mon concepteur dans toute sa complexité.

-Mais... et Bruce ? Ils s'entendent bien, peut-être serait-il plus indiqué ?

-Le docteur Banner est malheureusement trop abattu sous le poids de ses remords et de sa propre culpabilité pour en plus supporter celle de Monsieur Stark. Alors que vous, vous avez cette formidable capacité de vous guérir vous même en soignant les blessures des autres.

Steve rougit un peu à l'écoute de ce qu'il considérait, à raison, comme un compliment de l'IA. Il entendit le sas s'ouvrir et il pénétra dans le laboratoire de Stark. Le foutoir y avait pris des proportions considérables... Diverses inventions s'entassaient sur les tables, mises côte à côte, pelle-mêles; les morceaux d'armure se mêlaient à divers prototypes de flèches, de revolvers, de transmetteurs. Des fioles et bêcher remplis de solutions douteuses, d'où s'échappaient parfois d'étranges vapeurs, côtoyaient des missiles éventrés ou des pièces d'un tissu étrangement dense. Stark était avachi sur un canapé, un verre de scotch à la main, la tête renversée vers l'arrière. Son visage était creusé par la fatigue, sa barbe n'était pas aussi bien rasée que d'ordinaire, il avait les cheveux en bataille et était vêtu d'un simple jeans et d'un marcel noir sous lequel brillait la lumière bleue du réacteur.

-Jarvis... Il va falloir que je te décrive plus précisément ce que j'entends comme étant mon bien ou une circonstance exceptionnelle... grogna-t-il sourdement, d'un ton presque las.

Tony releva la tête et remarqua Steve. Son regard se durcit, son visage se ferma et il porta le verre à ses lèvres.

-Captain America... comme c'est surprenant... Quel est le problème cette fois-ci ? Je mets encore en péril l'unité des Avengers ? Mon comportement n'est pas digne de l'armure que je porte ? Tu n'en peux plus de raccompagner mes plans culs jusqu'au bas de la tour ?

Steve grimaça... Ça allait être encore plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait craint tout d'abord; de toute évidence sa présence réveillait l'hostilité du milliardaire.

-Je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'aborder ces sujets, répondit-il calmement pour ne pas exciter encore davantage sa colère.

-Tiens donc ? Ce serait bien la première fois que tu ne viendrais pas pour me tancer avec tes sermons d'avant-guerres... C'est un jour qui se fête !

-Arrêtez Stark, je ne viens pas en ennemi...

-Et pourtant tu t'introduis ici en ennemi, Rogers... est-ce que la porte verrouillée de mon atelier n'était pas un message suffisamment explicite ?

-Vous ne devriez pas rester ainsi enfermé ! Et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que monsieur Rhodes aurait...

-Ne me parle pas de lui ! Interrompit Stark avec violence.

Il balança son verre d'alcool qui vint s'écraser en milles morceaux aux pieds de Steve. Celui-ci demeura d'un calme imperturbable alors que le milliardaire se redressait vivement et s'approchait lentement de lui, tous les muscles du corps tendus et comme prêts à frapper pour se défendre.

-Fous le camps, siffla-t-il avec rage. Tu ne sais rien !

-J'en sais suffisamment pour deviner que vous vous sentez coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé...

-Et tu crois que j'ai besoin de ta compassion ? Railla Tony en dardant ses yeux pleins de douleurs et de venins dans les siens. Tu crois que j'ai besoin de Captain America pour venir me sauver et me tenir la main ?

-Je crois qu'en effet vous avez désespérément besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter.

Stark éclata d'un rire sardonique qui fit frémir Steve.

-Et tu crois être la personne idéale pour ce rôle ? Ne me fais pas rire !

-Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez Stark, répondit Steve en s'approchant légèrement.

La réaction du milliardaire fut immédiate; il se recula vivement et le fusilla du regard.

-Toi et moi n'avons rien en commun! Des décennies de morales et de valeurs différentes nous séparent !

-Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup au contraire ! Répliqua Steve en haussant le ton et en s'approchant encore davantage. Je comprends tout à fait ce que vous ressentez parce que j'ai vécu la même chose !

-Tu mens, répliqua Stark, qui tentait de maintenir la distance entre lui et Rogers. Va-t-en ! Sors d'ici ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû pouvoir entrer ! Casse-toi, bordel !répéta-t-il alors que Steve s'avançait encore.

Celui-ci comprit que Stark ne l'écouterait jamais à moins de l'y obliger. Il profita que Tony venait de heurter le mur pour se précipiter vers lui et tenter de l'y coincer. Le milliardaire, qui se sentit acculé, lui administra un violent crochet du droit, et se débattit comme un beau diable. Sans prêter plus d'attention à sa joue à peine tuméfiée, Steve se saisit des bras de Tony et le plaqua fermement contre le mur.

-J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami pendant la guerre de la même façon que vous Stark !

-C'est faux ! Tu es toi-même allé le sauver lorsqu'il était prisonnier dans l'une des bases de l'HYDRA !

Steve ne lui demanda pas comment il était au courant de cette anecdote et continua :

-En effet, mais je ne l'ai libéré que pour le mener à la mort quelques semaines plus tard ! Il m'a suivi lors de nos assauts contre HYDRA et lors d'une attaque visant à intercepter le docteur Zola, il est tombé dans le vide alors qu'il me couvrait...

Le milliardaire s'était figé et fixait désormais un point derrière l'épaule de Steve. Celui-ci poursuivit : s'il voulait que Stark se repose sur lui, il devait avant tout gagner sa confiance en donnant de sa propre personne et en se confiant pour que le milliardaire n'ait plus la sensation d'être en état de faiblesse.

-J'étais effondré après sa mort... j'étais persuadé d'en être responsable et je ne pouvais même pas me soûler pour oublier à cause du sérum. Et puis... Peggy Carter est venue me voir alors que je m'étais réfugié dans le bar où j'avais vu Bucky pour la dernière fois avant sa mort... Elle m'a dit que je lui manquais de respect en lui refusant le mérite d'avoir choisi de quelle façon il voulait donner sa vie. Et elle avait raison, Bucky est mort pour une cause qu'il jugeait être juste.

-Rhodey n'aurait jamais dû être là, murmura Tony. Ce n'était pas son combat...

-Mais il était soldat défendre les États-Unis fait parti de sa vocation. Il est mort en protégeant l'Amérique, mais surtout il est mort pour vous protéger. Sa mère et sa sœur sont venues me parler après la cérémonie. Elles m'ont dit de vous dire que ce n'était pas de votre faute et qu'il était sûrement fier d'avoir pu prouver qu'il croyait toujours en vous. Vous respectiez votre ami, Stark... ne méprisez pas son sacrifice en en reportant la responsabilité sur vos épaules. Il avait fait son choix.

-Mais si je n'avais pas humilié Nefaria...

-Ça n'aurait rien changé; cette femme était de toute évidence obsédée par vous... Vous auriez été forcé de refuser de toute façon et les choses auraient été identiques.

Tony s'était lentement laissé glisser contre la parois au fur et à mesure que Steve démontait ses arguments et le blond l'avait suivi: ils étaient désormais tout deux accroupis au sol, le visage du milliardaire à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de Steve, qui avait légèrement relâché sa poigne autour de ses poignets.

-C'est la deuxième fois... chuchota Tony, la voix rauque. C'est la deuxième fois... qu'on se sacrifie pour moi... Lors de ma prise en otage en Afghanistan, j'ai été détenu avec un médecin... Jinsen... qui m'a aidé à construire mon premier réacteur et le prototype de l'armure qui m'a permis de m'échapper. Mais nos ravisseurs ont senti l'entourloupe avant que tous les préparatifs ne soient achevés et... pour me donner du temps... Yinsen s'est sacrifié. Je n'ai rien pu faire: quand je suis arrivé, c'était déjà trop tard... il était mortellement touché. Il est mort devant mes yeux quelques secondes plus tard.

Tony avait posé son front contre l'épaule de Steve et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras pour le soutenir, dans un mouvement instinctif dont il ne se rendit compte que lorsque le milliardaire se raidit contre lui avant de finalement accepter l'étreinte et de se détendre.

-Je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais regretté son geste, répondit Steve.

-Il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps, fit remarquer Tony d'un ton qui aurait pu être amer s'il n'était pas si accablé.

-Mais je suis sûr que c'était son choix. Ce n'est pas de votre faute Tony...

Steve sentit le milliardaire s'appuyer un peu plus contre son torse et agripper son t-shirt. Rien ne l'aurait laissé supposer: Tony ne faisait que se serrer contre lui, la respiration calme, le corps presque détendu, et pourtant Steve sentit peu à peu le tissu s'humidifier contre sa peau. L'idée que Stark, le grand Tony Stark, cet homme si fier et si indifférent parfois, puisse se laisser aller à pleurer, et cela contre lui, émut Steve au plus profonde de lui-même. Son cœur se serra, puis se gonfla de tendresse pour cet homme qui lui paraissait désormais bien plus fragile qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, et il referma plus étroitement ses bras autour de lui, caressant son dos et ses cheveux pour le réconforter.

Comme si ce geste venait d'ouvrir une vanne ou de briser une dernière défense, Tony émit un lourd sanglot et son corps se mit à tressaillir contre celui de Steve. Il enfonça encore plus profondément son visage contre l'épaule du super-soldat, et pleura franchement, le corps secoué par la violence de ses larmes. Et Steve sut qu'il ne pleurait pas seulement la perte de ses deux amis, mais toutes ses désillusions et déceptions passées : Howard, Obadiah, Rhodey et bien sûr Pepper... Il s'autorisait enfin à exprimer tout le chagrin qu'il avait refoulé pendant tant d'années.

Steve berça longuement le milliardaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme contre lui. Il le prit avec précaution dans ses bras et le porta jusque dans son lit, où il lui retira son t-shirt et son jeans, le laissant en caleçon. Il effleura du bout des doigts le réacteur qui zonzonnait doucement puis reporta son attention sur le visage rougi par les larmes de Tony. Celui-ci avait entrouvert les yeux et ses lèvres formèrent un mot presque silencieux, un mot qui ressemblait à « merci ».

**Review? Ca vous a plu? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon sang!** **J'en pouvais plus! Imaginez un peu mon horreur quand, arrivée sur mon lieu de vacance, je me suis posée dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne, sur un lit qui n'était le mien (suis casanière ouais, je sais^^'), j'ai branché mon PC et là... le drame! Pas de connections wifi! Et ce pendant deux semaines! J'ai cru mourir et succomber au manque! En même temps j'étais au fin fond de la cambrousse, j'aurais dû me douter...**

**Mais me revoilà! ahaha! et c'est bon de voir un petit onglet "accès internet" s'afficher! C'est fou toutes les news des fics Avengers que j'ai raté! Ce soir c'est orgie de fanfics! Mais avant je vous poste un petit chapitre ;)**

**Un grand, que dis-je, un énorme merci pour vos reviews! Vous êtes tous très gentils, je vous adore! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre qui voit se développer l'amitié (hinhinhin... l'amitié...) entre Steve et Tony.**

**Au fait... comme je n'avais pas internet, bon certes j'ai déprimé et ai pas trop avancé ma fic Sherlock... honte à moi... mais il se pourrait bien que j'ai beaucoup avancer cette fic là et qu'elle soit finie... **

Chapitre 3 :

Si vous aviez tenté d'arracher des aveux à Tony, il est fort à parier que vous n'y seriez jamais parvenu, même en utilisant la plus raffinée et la plus exécrable des tortures... Jamais au grand jamais Tony n'aurait cédé... plutôt mourir mille fois ! Il faut dire qu'il avait bien du mal à y croire lui-même : dire qu'il avait pu... _pleurer _comme la plus mièvre des adolescentes pré-pubère dans le giron du parfait soldat Rogers, lui Anthony Edward Stark ! Pleurer n'était même pas le terme qui convenait d'ailleurs, il avait pleurniché oui ! Il s'était même desséché comme une vieille salade dans son t-shirt ! Quelle horreur... il espérait au moins lui avoir laissé plein de morve dessus...

Bref, il avait bien besoin de faire passer sa honte en cognant sur quelque chose, et comme depuis qu'il avait envoyé la Nefaria au-delà du Styx, les méchants semblaient se tenir à carreaux, il ne lui restait plus que la salle d'entraînement. Il aurait aimé s'y rendre sans croiser personne, mais il avait fallu que tous les Avengers se passent le mot, parce qu'il les avait tous croisés... enfin, sauf son blondinet d'amour, bien-sûr...

Thor l'avait pratiquement encastré dans le mur en lui donnant un tape sur l'épaule, censée certainement être amicale, tout en le gratifiant d'un bruyant « Ami Stark ! Quelle joie de vous revoir enfin parmi nous ! » Tony lui avait fait un sourire crispé avant de filer le plus vite possible, mais quelques mètres plus loin il tombait déjà sur Bruce : « Ah Tony ! Justement j'avais bien besoin de tes lumières ! Il faudrait que tu viennes me dire ton avis à propos d'un virus que m'a envoyé le Shield et... » C'était très lâche, mais il s'était enfuis... Heureusement, il avait emporté avec lui un nouveau prototype de flèche qu'il brandit devant Clint (« Tiens. Cadeau ! »), avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, et rebroussa carrément chemin lorsqu'il repéra Natasha au bout du couloir. Il s'éloignait le plus discrètement possible lorsqu'il entendit Clint raconter la bonne nouvelle à sa tueuse de petite-amie... qui s'extasia sur combien elle était rassurée qu'il soit enfin sorti... C'était effrayant... ces gens étaient effrayants...

Mais il devait avouer... que tout au fond de lui... il était quand même touché... très touché. Des gens qui n'avaient à l'origine aucun lien avec lui, qui avaient eux-même leurs propres problèmes, qui ne le connaissaient finalement pas depuis très longtemps, s'étaient inquiétés pour lui et s'abstenaient de le juger... Il n'avait pas l'habitude : c'était étrange; à la fois réconfortant, et troublant. Comme son étreinte avec super-soldat...

Bon, elle était encore loin cette salle d'entraînement ?

oOo

Steve essayait vainement de ne pas repenser à la scène de la veille et à ce qu'elle allait très certainement changer dans sa relation avec Tony. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait cherché des yeux dans toutes les pièces qu'il avait traversées, après être passé par la chambre du milliardaire et avoir constaté que son lit était vide. Il songea au dessin qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'exécuter après l'assoupissement de Tony; encore habité par les émotions des récents événements, il l'avait représenté de face, recroquevillé sur lui-même, genoux contre sa poitrine, et ses mains cachant son visage. Alors qu'il allait laisser le croquis ainsi, il avait soudain senti le besoin de rajouter quelque chose, et il avait fini par se représenter également, autour de Tony et le serrant dans ses bras... Il n'y avait au fond pas grand chose de différent par rapport à la réalité... mais ce dessin le gênait, il avait la vague sensation qu'il impliquait plus de choses qu'il n'y paraissait...

Il inspira profondément; ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter, il aviserait le moment venu. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'entraînement qu'il préférait; celle qui avait un petit côté « retro », comme disaient les gens d'aujourd'hui, mais s'arrêta sur le palier. Des bruits de coups résonnaient dans la salle... Il s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à pouvoir voir qui s'exerçait. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Et m***... il ne s'attendait pas à croiser le milliardaire aussi vite. Mais il n'était pas un lâche, alors hors de question de fuir ! Il s'appuya contre le mur et observa Stark avec intérêt. Il était agréablement étonné: bien sûr, il n'avait pas autant de force que lui, super-sérum oblige, mais il avait de la technique, beaucoup plus de technique que ce qu'il aurait cru, après tout les capacités de son armure n'obligeait pas Stark à développer ses propres qualités physiques. Son regard glissa sur les muscles en action de son dos et de ses bras, dont les mouvements étaient mis en valeur par un marcel blanc. Tony était bien différent de lui physiquement; son type caucasien lui avait donné une peau hâlée complètement opposée à la carnation crémeuse de Steve et sa musculature était plus nerveuse que la sienne, massive et déliée. Il était plus petit d'une dizaine de centimètres aussi... Mais paradoxalement, il se dégageait de lui une aura plus emportée et agressive; là où, malgré tout ses kilos de muscles, Steve semblait ne pas pouvoir faire de mal à la moindre petite mouche, Tony paraissait à tout instant capable d'un coup pendable. Cette impression, de l'avis du super-soldat, était encore accentuée par l'éclat pétillant de ses yeux brillants d'intelligence et de malice...

Tony envoya une série de coups avant de basculer le torse et d'asséner un violent coup de pied.

-Et bien, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de la personne que tu imagines remplacer ce pauvre punching ball, déclara Steve qui avait enfin décidé de manifester sa présence.

Tony se retourna vivement, surpris, et se raidit légèrement en reconnaissant son interlocuteur. Steve était curieux de voir comment allait réagir le milliardaire. Il avait un peu peur qu'il se braque à nouveau à son contact: après tout il ne devait pas être particulièrement enchanté d'avoir fait preuve de tant de faiblesse devant quelqu'un, surtout lui, et il n'était pas impossible qu'il veuille nier l'existence de la veille en reprenant leur relation où elle en était... Mais le corps de Tony se détendit peu à peu et il gratifia même le blond d'un sourire mutin.

-Allons, Cap', toi et moi savons très bien que mes coups ne te feraient pas plus de mal que s'ils n'étaient que de simples pichenettes.

-J'aimerai quand même essayer, si tu veux bien...

-Quoi ? S'enquit Tony, étonné. Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ?

-Ton dernier mouvement était intriguant; je pense que cela ne me ferait pas de mal de me confronter à quelqu'un qui a des techniques d'attaques différentes de celles auxquelles je suis habitué, répondit-il en mettant ses gants de boxe.

-Pourquoi pas... Mais je te préviens Cap', tu as plutôt intérêt à mesurer ta force parce qu'il est hors de question que je finisse défiguré à vie ! C'est que je tiens à ma gueule d'ange, moi.

Steve éclata de rire, avant de répliquer :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai garde à ménager ta faible constitution, le taquina-t-il.

Tony grogna quelque chose sur sa constitution tout à fait vigoureuse, merci bien, ainsi que sur la tricherie éhontée des super-soldats dopés, puis se mit en position face à Steve. Comme il l'avait fait remarquer, l'affrontement n'était pas égal: le blond était bien évidemment plus fort, plus vif et plus agile, et sans son armure, Tony ne faisait pas le poids. Steve était cependant positivement surpris par certaines prises et parades du milliardaire, qu'il arrivait toujours plus ou moins à bloquer bien-sûr, mais avec lesquelles il n'était pas familier et qui le poussaient à réagir vite. S'il n'avait pas été avantagé par le sérum, Stark aurait fait sans aucun doute un redoutable adversaire; ses attaques étaient vives, puissantes et d'une précision presque vicieuse. Il tournait tout autour de lui pour traquer et débusquer ses faiblesses, puis assénait des coups de poing ou de pied d'une façon fulgurante. Chacune de ses offensives visait une partie bien spécifique du corps, de préférence vitale, et Steve préférait ne pas savoir ce que seraient devenus sa trachée ou son foie s'il n'avait réussi à contrer les coups que le milliardaire leur destinait. Peu à peu, les deux hommes se prirent au jeu et enchaînèrent les échanges pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que finalement, épuisé et couvert de sueur, le milliardaire sonne la fin du match.

-Bon, cette fois c'est tout mon vieux, si je te frappe ne serait qu'une seule fois encore, c'est moi qui vais m'effondrer !

-Vous vous défendez très bien Stark. Vous utilisez une technique spéciale ? Je reconnais certains de vos mouvements comme appartenant à la boxe anglaise mais il y a certaines de vos prises qui me sont inconnues...

-Ah ça ! C'est parce que j'ai appris l'art martial du bartitsu (1) qui est né en Angleterre à la toute fin du XIXème siècle. C'est un art de défense personnelle qui mêle la boxe anglaise, le schwingen suisse, la savate française, le judo et le ju-jitsu. C'est très efficace et parfait pour les milliardaires qui ont tendance à paumer leurs gardes du corps, expliqua Tony en ponctuant la fin de son discours d'un petit clin d'œil complice.

oOo

Cette séance entre les deux hommes, si elle ne fut pas encore le point de départ au développement d'une incroyable amitié, marqua en tout cas la fin définitive de l'âpre hostilité qui avait jusqu'alors régné entre eux. Sans qu'il ne paraissent vraiment très proches, une certaine compréhension c'était désormais instaurée et commençait lentement mais sûrement à les lier. Il s'agissait d'un regard entendu suite à une remarque, ou d'une petite tape de connivence après une mission, ou encore de la pizza maxi anchois extras fruits de mer apportée dans le laboratoire suite à un travail trop prenant, et du sourire de remerciement qui s'en suivit...

Tout un tas de petites attentions qui firent que lorsque Tony pénétra dans le garage numéro trois un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, et qu'il y vit Steve travailler sur sa moto, il ne partit pas illico vers le garage numéro quatre pour éviter la présence irritante du super-soldat comme il l'aurait fait auparavant. Il se dirigeait vers sa jaguar dans l'intention de profiter de sa soirée pour enfin tirer son coup (c'est qu'avec toutes ces histoires ça faisait bien un mois qu'il ne s'était plus perdu dans les plaisirs du sexe), lorsqu'un horrible froissement de métal le fit grincer des dents et se retourner vers Steve qui jurait tout bas. Il avisa ce que le blond allait faire et se précipita sur lui.

-Arrête malheureux ! Tu vas bousiller tes carburateurs ! S'exclama-t-il, proprement horrifié.

-Ah ? Je suis désolé. Elle fait un bruit très bizarre ces derniers temps. J'ai tenté de lire quelques revues sur le sujet, mais c'est un ancien modèle et...

-Oh bon sang, laisse moi regarder avant que tu ne massacres cette petite merveille ! Grogna Tony qui enleva sa veste, déboutonna le col de sa chemise et en retroussa les manches.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Steve qui détailla la tenue chic du milliardaire. Parce que tu avais l'air de sortir, je ne voudrais surtout pas que...

Tony lui balança sa veste au visage accompagnée d'un grognement pour toute réponse et se pencha sur la cylindrée.

-Jarvis, fais moi un scan et donne moi une vue explosée.

-Tout de suite, Monsieur... Modélisation terminée.

Il étudia pendant quelques minutes le résultat obtenu puis démonta méthodiquement le reste de l'environnement moteur que le blond n'avait pas encore retiré.

-Bon, c'est pas très grave, il doit juste y avoir un problème avec le jeu des soupapes.

Steve écoutait avec attention le détail des explications de Tony, tout en regardant ses mains et sa chemise se tacher progressivement d'huile et de cambouis.

-Surtout fais très attention à l'écrou de vilebrequin; il faut toujours le tourner dans le sens de rotation du moteur et...

Steve ne suivait plus depuis un moment déjà, en réalité depuis que Tony s'était essuyé la joue gauche avec nonchalance et y avait laissé une petite trace de cambouis. Cette trace noire faisait ressortir la sombre teinte chaude des iris du milliardaire, et Steve fut surpris de voir que les cils de la paupière inférieure de Tony étaient si longs; il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant... Il étudia le reste du corps de Stark et trouva la situation particulièrement intéressante: accroupi à côté de sa moto, sans se soucier de ses mains ou de sa chemise sales, un air concentré et sérieux sur le visage alors qu'il manipulait habilement les différents cylindres, Tony lui paraissait très... il ne trouvait pas le bon terme... attirant peut-être... ou séduisant...

Il tacha de garder en tête chaque détail de la scène pour pouvoir la retranscrire sur papier plus tard; il aimait beaucoup représenter de petites fresques de la vie quotidienne, et il lui semblait que ce moment privilégié partagé avec Stark était précieux et méritait d'être immortalisé. Son attention se reporta sur la trace de cambouis sur la joue de Tony et il fut soudain pris de l'envie de la lui enlever. Il prit le mouchoir en tissu qu'il conservait toujours dans sa poche droite de pantalon (une vieille habitude dont il ne s'était jamais débarrassée) et saisit d'une main le visage de Tony, l'interrompant brusquement. Il l'essuya avec douceur et attention avant de croiser le regard interdit du milliardaire.

-Tu avais une tache, se justifia Steve en souriant.

La réaction du brun l'amusa au plus haut point: dès qu'il eut fini, il reprit ses explications presque comme si de rien n'était, mais son débit était soudain beaucoup plus rapide et Steve était presque sûr que ses joues avaient légèrement rosies.

Ce premier geste véritablement affectueux fut le prélude de beaucoup d'autres; c'était comme si, en touchant Tony d'une façon si intime, Steve venait d'ouvrir la porte au développement d'une amitié des plus tactile. C'est avec un naturel déconcertant que Steve passait désormais son bras autour des épaules de Tony lorsqu'ils marchaient en parlant côtes à côtes, ou que Tony l'attrapait par la taille pour le porter lors d'un combat au lieu de le choper par les aisselles comme il le faisait avec les autres, sans oublier leurs habitudes dignes d'un vieux couple de toujours s'entraîner ensemble les mardis et jeudis matins et de finir ensuite leurs séances dans les douches communes des vestiaires.

C'était d'ailleurs lors d'un de ces moments de camaraderie d'après match qu'un cap important de leur amitié allait être franchi. Bien que toutes dans la même pièce, les douches étaient séparées par de minces cloisons allant des chevilles au haut de la tête afin de donner toute l'intimité souhaitée sans pour autant entraver la conversation. S'ils ne se gênaient donc pas pour bavarder joyeusement pendant qu'ils se lavaient (chose que Steve appréciait tout particulièrement; l'ambiance vestiaire militaire lui rappelait son année dans l'armée), ils n'avaient donc jamais eu l'occasion de se voir nus et sans être vraiment pudique, il semblait bien que Tony avait une certaine réticence à exhiber son torse. Steve n'avait donc vu le réacteur ARK briller comme un bijou sur son thorax que lors de cette fameuse soirée où le milliardaire s'était effondré dans ses bras, ce qui n'était pas exactement la même chose que de le voir au milieu d'un t-shirt, même découpé pour le laisser apparent.

Alors quand pour une fois il sortit de la douche juste vêtu d'un pantalon, Steve ne put empêcher son regard de dériver sur le réacteur et ses abords.

-Ah, désolé, je vais mettre quelque chose.

-Pardon ? balbutia Steve qui, tiré de ses pensées, reporta son attention vers le visage impassible de Tony.

-Le réacteur... ce n'est pas très beau, alors ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en imposerai pas la vue plus longtemps.

Le ton de Tony était indifférent, tout comme l'expression de son visage... Mais Steve ne fut pas dupe; il avait blessé son ami en fixant le réacteur... Restait à savoir pourquoi il pensait qu'il le trouverait laid.

-Ça ne te fait pas mal ? Souffla-il en effleurant doucement les bords du réacteur.

La peau de Tony se couvrit de chair de poule et son corps se raidit légèrement mais il ne se déroba pas.

-Non... ça a fait mal, au début... mais il est directement implanté à la place du sternum alors toutes les côtes sont directement greffées sur lui. Il est parfaitement assimilé à ma structure osseuse et j'ai pris garde de le faire dans un alliage particulier qui n'entraîne pas de rejet, même sur le long terme.

-Tu as failli mourir à cause de lui pourtant, répliqua Steve, qui accentua le touché de ses doigts, appuyant plus fermement contre la peau.

-Tu es courant ? Fit Tony tout en relevant un sourcil intrigué.

-Hum, Jarvis me l'a dit.

Tony ne répondit rien et le silence s'étira entre eux alors que Steve venait de poser sa main à plat sur le réacteur comme pour en ressentir les infimes vibrations.

-C'est chaud... et ça ronronne doucement...constata finalement Steve d'une voix pensive. C'est vraiment formidable que tu ais réussi à créer une chose pareille.

-C'était ça où rester connecté à une batterie de voiture jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... pas très pratique, faut avouer, déclara Tony d'un ton amusé.

Steve plongea son regard azur dans les iris sombres de Tony, qui fut frappé par son visage soudainement grave et sérieux.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Demanda Steve.

Tony eut envie de se dérober et Steve dut le sentir car il enserra l'un de ses poignets dans sa main, et l'attira contre lui, avec douceur mais fermeté, allant même jusqu'à poser une main contre ses reins pour le retenir.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu adores m'avoir contre toi, charria Tony pour tenter de détourner le blond de son but, ce qui aurait pu marcher si Steve ne savait pas exactement comment le milliardaire réagissait quand il était gêné.

-Tony... je ne vais pas t'obliger à m'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie... mais t'es-tu au moins confié à quelqu'un à ce propos ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-il avec bravade.

La préoccupation sincère qu'il lut dans les yeux du super-soldat fit ravaler à Tony toutes les répliques sarcastiques qu'il allait ajouter : dans ces yeux, nulle curiosité malsaine ou déplacée, seulement toute l'inquiétude d'un homme pour son ami... Tony était incapable de refuser quelque chose à ces yeux là, alors il capitula dans un soupir.

-Très bien... je... quand j'ai été pris en otage, une bombe a explosé près de moi. Elle n'était pas très puissante, heureusement, et j'étais suffisamment loin pour en éviter le plus gros de la déflagration, mais elle a libéré des petits éclats de métal que je me suis pris de plein fouet. De façon un peu abusive, on appelle ça des shrapnels... ces barbillons une fois entrés dans le corps doivent être retirés au plus tôt parce qu'ils continuent leur progression jusqu'aux organes vitaux. Yinsen en a retiré quelques uns, mais pour ceux autour de mon cœur, c'était trop risqué. Alors il m'a implanté un électroaimant pour empêcher les shrapnels de l'atteindre. Ceci -et Tony tapota son réacteur- est ce qui me maintient en vie. Si on venait à me le retirer, je mourrai au bout de quelques jours.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se confiait, Steve avait resserré son emprise sur le poignet de Tony, au point qu'il lui faisait presque mal à présent. C'était un pas important pour lui de parler à un ami, un véritable ami, des shrapnels qui entouraient son cœur, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le super-soldat paraissait si affecté, on aurait presque dit que... ah oui, qu'il était bête, la foutue super-empathie de Steve !

-Mais ça va tu sais, après tout, grâce à ça je suis devenu bien plus fort qu'avant; avec l'armure, je peux voler, ce qui n'est pas à la portée de n'importe quel humain, je bute des super-vilains et sauve le monde, de sorte que je constitue certainement désormais l'un des fantasmes masculins les plus répandus...

Steve ne put retenir un sourire et relâcha la pression de sa poigne. Tony s'éloigna presque à regret du corps chaud et réconfortant et finit de s'habiller alors que Steve repensait soudain aux paroles de son ami.

-Pourquoi pensais-tu que je n'aimerai pas voir le réacteur ?

-Oh ça ! Fit Tony tout en sortant du vestiaire. C'est que plusieurs de mes amants ont semblé très mal à l'aise à sa vue... ou un peu trop fascinés à l'inverse.

-Amants ? Bredouilla Steve, soudain gêné. Tu veux dire que tu...

-J'aime les deux, répondit Tony dont le sourire amusé se fit de plus en plus malicieux. Je ne refuse jamais le plaisir, quelle qu'en soit la source. J'ai sans doute une petite préférence pour les femmes, mais je ne dis pas non au corps fort et puissant d'un homme de temps à autres. Ne t'en fais pas Cap', je ferai un effort pour ne pas te sauter sauvagement dessus.

Steve lui donna une légère tape sur l'arrière du crâne, avant de ronchonner contre les milliardaires complètement excentriques et légèrement idiot.

**(1) Vous reconnaissez? C'est l'art martial qu'utilise Sherlock^^ Rendons à César ce qui est à César, la définition qu'énonce Tony provient de Wikipédia.**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, étant donné que j'ai fini de la rédiger la suite viendra très bientôt, le temps que je m'occupe de Sherlock^^**

**En relisant je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait pas mal de fautes, alors si certaines ont encore échappé à mon attention, je vous prie de m'excuser.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici la suite^^**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai eu moins de retour que d'habitude pour mon chapitre précédent, alors j'ai un peu peur d'avoir déçu certains d'entre vous.**

**IMPORTANT: suite à une remarque tout à fait pertinente de Clina9, j'ai changé un passage de ce chapitre; en effet, Tony traitait Fury de "macaque coincé". Je n'y avais pas vu pour ma part d'allusion raciste, et pour cause: loin de moi l'envie d'en faire! Je déteste toute forme de racisme, antisémitisme, homophobie etc. Mais il est vrai que le terme de "macaque" associé à un personnage et acteur noir peut être vu ainsi. ****Je prie donc ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre et qui ont été gênés par ce terme de m'excuser. Je suppose que vous l'avez surtout vu comme c'était, une tentative d'humour bien maladroite et sans aucune méchanceté, mais je préfère être prudente, étant donné la gravité du thème. Merci encore à Clina9 de me l'avoir fait remarqué!**

Chapitre 4 :

Assis confortablement dans le divan de l'atelier de Tony, Steve ne se lassait pas de dessiner. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise peu à peu : Tony quittait rarement son atelier; depuis qu'il était Iron Man, Pepper se chargeait d'une bonne partie de Stark Industries, dont il restait cependant actionnaire majoritaire, de sorte que tout problème concernant l'entreprise pouvait tout à fait être géré dans l'atelier où était stocké tout son matériel le plus performant. Lorsqu'il n'y était pas, c'est que Tony volait avec son armure à travers la côte Est, ou qu'il était dans le laboratoire de Bruce pour l'aider dans une de ses recherches ou pour lui demander son avis sur les siennes. Steve détestait l'accompagner dans ces cas-là; il ne comprenait alors strictement rien aux conversations qu'ils avaient et avoir la preuve sous le nez qu'il existait tout un pan de la personnalité et du monde de Tony qu'il ignorait l'attristait. Un pan que le docteur Banner connaissait lui. Alors généralement, il en profitait pour sortir ou pour lire un livre.

Mais ce que Steve haïssait le plus, c'était lorsque le milliardaire s'éclipsait le soir en ville. Depuis qu'il était ami avec lui, il faisait attention à être plus discret, mais Steve n'était pas dupe; il se doutait bien de ce qu'aller chercher Stark dans les boites et les soirées qu'il écumait... Il se consolait en se disant qu'au moins son ami était suffisamment sérieux pour ne pas prendre de risques avec les maladies vénériennes et qu'il ne promettait jamais rien de plus que ce qu'il donnait. A défaut d'être modéré et raisonnable, il était au moins honnête.

Finalement, si Steve devait compter que sur les repas et leurs séances d'entraînement pour voir Tony, ils ne se seraient pas côtoyés beaucoup. Le même cheminement avait dû se faire dans la tête du milliardaire car il lui avait un jour proposé de le suivre dans son atelier. Il avait alors pris le temps de lui détailler ses travaux puis avait mis Jarvis à sa disposition avant de se plonger à corps perdu dans l'élaboration de son tout dernier bébé: la conception d'un jet signé Stark Technologie pour les Avengers. Il en avait marre de devoir toujours attendre les autres parce qu'ils se traînaient dans les coucous du Shield, disait-il. Les avions et jets n'étaient pas son domaine ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'était jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Alors, pendant que Tony planchait sur le moyen d'équiper son tout premier avion du réacteur ARK, Steve lisait ou dessinait. Il dessinait surtout en fait; l'atelier de Stark regorgeait d'objets aux formes étranges qu'il était très intéressant de reproduire et les larges baies vitrées qui occupaient tout un pan de mur lui procuraient une lumière blanche, vive et parfaite pour le dessin.

Cependant Steve avait bien vite abandonné les inventions de Tony pour se concentrer sur leur créateur. Il faut dire que le milliardaire était une source infinie d'inspiration: la palette de ses expressions physiques et corporelles était exceptionnellement variées et Steve découvrait chaque jour une nouvelle mimique, un nouveau geste, une nouvelle attitude à croquer, aux fusains, aux pastels, à l'aquarelle ou au simple crayon gris. Au milieu de cette débauche artistique, un problème était venu se poser à Steve et le torturait depuis déjà deux semaines : il avait beaucoup de mal à représenter un corps humain, les proportions n'étaient pas les bonnes, les muscles étaient mal représentés et il avait un mal de chien à faire naître sur le papier des positions qu'il n'aurait pas vues mais imaginées. Il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse, il s'était rouillé ! Il avait demandé à Jarvis de lui fournir des modèles numériques mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas donner de profondeur à ses croquis.

Tony, qui y avait jeté un regard, les trouvait pour sa part d'un admirable coup de crayon, et il n'était pourtant pas homme à distribuer les compliments. Mais Steve était aussi perfectionniste avec ses dessins que lui avec ses machines, alors il pouvait comprendre que l'œil exercé du blondinet détecte des imperfections qu'il ne remarquait pas.

En réalité, Steve était tenaillé par l'envie de demander à son ami de poser pour lui. Il aurait pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre bien sûr, mais il n'était pas sûr que Clint apprécie qu'il dévisage Natasha d'un peu trop près, fût-ce pour un dessin, et il était persuadé que l'inverse était vrai. Thor risquait quant à lui d'être un peu trop enthousiaste, et Bruce de devenir un peu trop vert de gêne, alors que Tony avait l'habitude d'être observé et détaillé sous toutes les coutures. Et puis il était beaucoup plus proche de lui que des autres...

Cependant il hésitait à demander à Tony de poser pour lui. D'abord parce que ça risquait de prendre un certains temps que le milliardaire ne souhaitait sans doute pas perdre, ensuite parce que ça sous-entendait la création d'une certaine intimité entre l'artiste et le modèle que Tony n'avait peut-être pas envie d'acquérir. Il reporta son attention sur lui : il était en train de souder des pièces de métal et Steve le trouvait très intéressant avec ses lunettes de protection rondes et ses gants, ça lui donnait un style un peu... quel était le nom déjà ? Ah oui, steampunk. Il se dépêcha de croquer la scène avant que son ami ne repose le chalumeau. C'était décidé, il lui demanderait le lendemain.

oOo

Ils venaient juste de sortir des douches après leur entraînement quand Steve trouva le courage de poser la question. Tony, qui partait déjà en direction de son atelier, s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, le regard incrédule.

-Attends, je veux être sûr d'avoir bien compris...

-Je veux que tu me serves de modèle, oui ! Coupa Steve un peu brusquement. J'ai un peu de mal avec la musculature masculine et ça m'aiderait beaucoup que tu acceptes de poser, même pour une demi-heure.

-Tu te doutes qu'une telle demande ne peut que flatter mon ego !

-Alors c'est oui ? Demanda Steve en essayant de cacher son sourire du mieux possible.

-Pas de problème ! Mais en échange je veux que tu fasses un portrait en pied de moi. Je m'imagine très bien avec un long manteau d'hermine rouge et or et un sceptre dans la main droite...

-Tu es bête ! Rigola Steve en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami.

-Merde Steve, tu fais chier ! Je venais juste de me recoiffer ! Grogna Tony qui tentait de les discipliner à nouveau.

-Ça te va mieux comme ça. On va dans ma chambre ? C'est là que la lumière est la plus intéressante.

-Et bien ! Déjà les propositions douteuses ? Vous êtes rapide Capitaine Rogers, le taquina Tony, avec un petit sourire entendu.

-Idiot.

oOo

-Je m'installe où et comment ? Profite s'en Steve, je suis entièrement soumis à tes désirs !

-Tu n'es qu'un obsédé ! Juste assis sur le sofa devrait suffire pour l'instant. Ah, par contre est-ce que ça te dérangerait de te mettre en sous-vêtements ? J'ai besoin d'étudier le tracé des muscles... et pas de sous-entendus douteux, je te prie.

Steve débarrassait le sofa qu'il avait progressivement envahi de feuilles et de crayons en tout genre pendant que Tony se déshabillait. Il se retourna alors qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon et allait se détourner pour lui laisser un minimum d'intimité lorsque ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement.

-Bon sang de... ! S'étrangla Steve, complètement ahuri.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es nu sous ton pantalon ?!

-Parce que je déteste porter des sous-vêtements ! Quelle question !

-Mais... mais... la dernière fois, après... quand je t'ai... tu avais un caleçon !

-Ce jeans là est trop serré, si je le porte sans rien au dessous, ça m'irrite.

-Oh bon sang, murmura Steve en portant la main à ses yeux d'exaspération. Je t'apporte un caleçon.

-Oh allez ! Dans l'armée vous n'aviez pas de douches individuelles je suppose; tu as dû en voir d'autres !

-C'est pas pour autant que j'aime avoir le sexe des autres sous le nez ! Tiens, attrape ça !

Tony se saisit du sous-vêtement et haussa un sourcils, sceptique.

-Tu serrais pas un peu narcissique Steve, par hasard ? Demanda le milliardaire en avisant les couleurs du drapeau américain s'étaler sur le tissu.

-C'est un cadeau de Clint : il a un humour particulier.

-Je vois ça...

Tony se décida finalement à enfiler le caleçon et à prendre place sur le sofa. Steve eut un peu de mal à commencer. L'idée que le tissu du pantalon de Stark ait été directement en contact avec sa peau, et surtout la peau d'un endroit si intime, lui procurait une étrange sensation au creux du ventre, comme des chatouilles, qui remontaient progressivement le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour former de doux frissons. Il n'était pas choqué par ce qu'il avait vu, il avait fait l'armée après tout, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir Tony nu... Ça l'avait surpris... ça l'avait surpris de trouver Tony beau. Il n'avait jamais vraiment porté d'intérêt au corps masculin, même d'un point de vue artistique; que des lignes droites, très peu de courbes... c'était pas intéressant. Mais le corps de Tony l'était lui: les lignes droites de son torse ou de sa taille, les courbes de sa chute de reins ou de ses fesses... Pas qu'il ait remarqué sa chute de reins, mais... oui, bon, il se pourrait bien qu'il y ait jeté un œil une fois de temps en temps, mais c'était parce qu'elle formait une cambrure affolante, mise en valeur par le galbe de ses fesses, et... c'était intéressant à dessiner. Il se força à se concentrer et détailla le corps offert à son regard, se disant distraitement que le bleu, le rouge et le blanc, étaient des couleurs qui lui allaient étonnamment bien...

Quant à Tony, il y avait bien longtemps que se retrouver nu devant quelqu'un ne le dérangeait plus. Il n'avait pas honte de son corps, se savait beau, et n'avait aucun complexe à s'afficher. Il n'y avait que le réacteur qui le gênait un peu, parce que les réactions qu'il provoquait étaient soit horriblement vexantes, soit affreusement effrayantes, mais Steve n'avait eu aucun a priori et s'attardait autant sur lui que sur les autres parties de son corps... c'est-à-dire beaucoup en réalité. Tony sentait presque les caresses du regard du blondinet sur sa peau et cela l'enthousiasmait. Il n'était pas homme à se voiler la face, aussi reconnaissait-il aisément qu'il aimait beaucoup être ainsi observé dans les moindres détails, alors qu'il était presque nu, par le sage Captain America. Ça engendrait un frisson très agréable à travers tout son corps ainsi qu'une formidable envie de jouer... Peu à peu, pour ne pas attirer l'attention du dessinateur, et faire croire à une lassitude de sa part, Tony bascula lentement la tête sur le côté, dégageant le galbe de son cou et de sa nuque. Il sentit aussitôt, au léger fourmillement qui traversa les zones concernées, le regard de Steve s'y attarder. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et vit les yeux de Steve s'y accrocher, cambra subtilement son bassin et perçut son attention s'y concentrer.

Steve dessinait presque avec fureur. Plus le temps passait et plus Tony dégageait quelque chose de follement captivant. Il voulait saisir cette aura, ce charme incandescent avant qu'il ne se consume et ne s'évanouisse. Près d'une dizaine de croquis avaient déjà été exécutés : des croquis de parties du corps d'abord, un œil, le réacteur, les lèvres, un pied, puis du corps en entier, légèrement incliné sur le côté, las, presque languissant.

oOo

Les deux hommes ressortirent très satisfaits de cette séance, et encore plus proches, si c'était possible. Il était clair aux yeux des Avengers qu'il se passait quelque chose : leur amitié devenait trop tactile, sensuelle et exclusive pour ne pas engendrer de doutes: Natasha avait beau débarquer dans les tenues les plus affriolantes qu'elle pouvait trouver, si Steve était dans la pièce, Stark ne les relevait même pas, et Bruce ne comptait plus le nombre de regards noirs qu'il recevait lorsqu'il parlait à Tony; même Hulk avait cessé de rugir devant ce qui lui avait semblé au début une menace dès plus sérieuse, pour se contenter de grogner en se disant que le petit blond était un piètre amant et que s'il voulait l'homme de métal, il suffisait de le prendre... le pragmatisme de son autre lui-même effrayait Bruce parfois. Mais comme les concernés n'avaient pas vraiment l'air d'en avoir conscience eux-même -à part peut-être Stark, mais rien n'était moins sûr-, ils préférèrent attendre de voir comment ce développement inattendu mais non moins attendrissant évoluerait. Tout le monde avait bon espoir de les voir s'embrasser à pleine bouche d'ici un mois grand maximum (la libido de Stark ne tiendrait certainement pas plus), lorsque des éléments imprévus vinrent perturber toutes leurs prévisions.

oOo

Les Avengers venaient d'être convoqués par le Shield et s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle de réunion de la tour prévue à cet effet. Tony la sentait mal bizarrement, et puis la perspective de voir le visage borgne hautement sympathique de cette vieille chèvre coincée de Fury ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement... Tiens, justement quand on parlait de la biquette, on en voyait la barbichette...

-Bonjour Avengers, je suis navré de vous déranger mais la situation est grave.

Tony maugréa, retenant une réplique pleine de venin. Steve à côté de lui posa une main sur son genoux pour le calmer. Fury activa un écran et lança une vidéo. Sur celle-ci, une femme aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré et dont le visage était caché par un masque en or dirigeait un assaut d'androïdes contre une base militaire.

-Elle se fait appeler Lady Mask. On ignore encore qui elle est ou quel est son but, mais elle attaque et prend les bases militaires du pays, avec une facilité déconcertante. La seule chose qu'on a pu savoir, c'est qu'elle fait partie de l'AIM.

-L'AIM ? Demanda Steve, tout aussi perdu que les autres pour une fois.

-De son nom complet Advance Idea Mechanics. C'est une scission de HYDRA composée de scientifiques brillants dans la fabrication d'armes, capitaine Rogers.

La voix qui venait de s'exprimer n'était pas celle de Fury: elle était douce, suave et féminine, et appartenait à une ravissante blonde qui s'avançait vers Fury sans lâcher Captain America du regard. Celui-ci se leva vivement, les yeux écarquillés, profondément troublé.

-Mais... que...

-Je vous présente l'agent Sharon Carter, déclara Fury. Elle traque l'AIM depuis de nombreuses années et vous aidera à mieux comprendre le fonctionnement de cette organisation et à l'affronter avec efficacité.

Steve restait stupéfait, dévorant la nouvelle venue du regard. Elle ressemblait tellement à Peggy que s'en était impressionnant. Le même regard déterminé, le même port de tête fier et altier, le même nez, la même bouche, les même formes voluptueuses : elle était son sosie. La seule différence consistait en sa chevelure, d'un superbe blond lumineux. Elle rendait à Steve son regard et il brillait dans ses yeux un éclat qui fit froncer les sourcils de Tony; il le reconnaîtrait entre mille pour l'avoir très souvent fait naître chez les autres, c'était du désir, un désir dévorant.

-Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. J'espère que notre collaboration sera fructueuse...

Ces mots étaient certainement censés s'adresser à tous les Avengers, mais elle n'avait pas décroché son regard de Steve, et venait par ailleurs de commettre une erreur stratégique, songea Tony avec une certaine satisfaction : se mettre tous les Avengers à dos en les snobant allègrement n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire... Sauf si elle comptait par la suite exciter la compassion du super-soldat en se faisant passer pour la pauvre victime que tout le monde rejetait sans même lui laisser une chance de s'intégrer... Oh la salope !

-Vous... commença Steve qui ne parvint pas à exprimer de fond de sa pensée.

-Je suis la nièce de Peggy Carter, répondit-elle avec un charmant sourire. Ma tante me parlait beaucoup de vous, c'est un réel honneur de vous rencontrer Capitaine Rogers. Comme vous pouvez le constater, l'HYDRA que vous avez tant combattu jusqu'à sacrifier tant d'années de votre vie n'est pas encore complètement tombée. L'AIM est encore plus redoutable que l'HYDRA : tout comme sa maison mère, elle s'est érigée en une secte dont le but est l'appropriation du Tesseract et la conquête du monde. Cependant, les hommes à sa tête sont particulièrement intelligents et savent comment se cacher pour rester anonymes. Ils œuvrent dans l'ombre avec tellement de minutie qu'il nous est très difficile de repérer leurs mouvements. Ce n'est que récemment qu'ils semblent s'être décidés à passer à des offensives plus spectaculaires. Nous savons de source sûre que Lady Mask n'est pas un membre à part entière de l'AIM; elle est leur alliée mais impossible d'en savoir plus sur elle, cependant son arrivée correspond au début des attaques contre les bases les plus perfectionnées du pays... Quoi qu'elle ait pu leur dire, elle les a convaincu d'agir en pleine lumière et avec beaucoup plus d'audace.

Tony grimaça intérieurement; elle savait y faire, la finaude ! Le ton sérieux, la mine inquiète, des « capitaine Rogers » à tout va, il n'en fallait pas plus pour exciter la fibre héroïque de Steve... et elle continuait de ne s'adresser qu'à lui. Ça avait de toute évidence terriblement agacé Natasha, car lorsqu'elle avait tendu des feuillets à Steve, la flamboyante rouquine s'en était emparé d'autorité, les lui arrachant presque des mains. Un sourire faussement poli, et Carter reprenait son explication, fixant Steve comme si elle voulait l'hypnotiser. Elle était en train de détailler leurs difficultés à craquer les systèmes de l'AIM, quand Tony, qui en avait royalement marre de passer au second plan, décida de prouver à l'agent Carter qu'il ne serait pas un vulgaire fantoche qu'elle pouvait considérer comme quantité négligeable.

-Je ne vois franchement pas où est le problème, la coupa Tony avec un plaisir évident alors qu'elle se trouvait forcée de se tourner vers lui de mauvaise grâce.

-Plaît-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton soudainement bien plus sec.

-Et bien vous connaissez les bases militaires que l'AIM a réquisitionné pour ses propres objectifs non ? Il suffit de hacker le système de ces bases et on devrait pouvoir remonter directement à l'AIM.

-Croyez-vous que nous y avons pas pensé ? Certaines de ces bases ne sont pas n'importe lesquelles, monsieur Stark. Elles appartenaient au Shield et...

-Ah, de mieux en mieux vraiment ! L'incroyable efficacité de votre organisation est une fois de plus merveilleusement démontrée !

-Stark ! Fulmina Fury, le ton plein de menace.

-Il n'a pas complètement tord, fit alors remarquer Natasha, à qui Tony dédia un grand sourire. Il est tout de même étonnant de voir les bases du Shield, censées être les plus sécurisées du monde, tomber si facilement aux mains de l'ennemi.

-Au sein de l'AIM sont réunis quelques uns des plus grands scientifiques et informaticiens de notre époque, répondit Sharon, l'air grave. Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons mais face à de tels cerveaux les moyens dont nous disposons restent limités.

-Heureusement, Fury n'a pas encore été assez idiot pour virer des Avengers le plus grand cerveau des États-Unis, fit remarquer Tony en activant les écrans et manettes de contrôles derrière lui.

-Je doute fort que votre esprit, fut-il celui du grand Tony Stark, réussisse à s'introduire à l'intérieur des sécurités du Shield additionnées à celles de l'AIM, railla Sharon, ouvertement agacée.

-Désolé de briser vos certitudes ma chère, mais il y a déjà longtemps que j'ai craqué la sécurité du Shield et hacké tout vos systèmes... et je ne parle pas de l'hélioporteur.

Fury s'étouffa avec sa tasse de café.

-Non de... ! Stark ! Alors c'était vous !?

Tony se retourna vers ses tableaux de contrôle et se mit à pianoter avec frénésie.

-Il va me falloir un peu de temps bien sûr, il m'a quand même fallu une longue heure pour m'introduire dans le réseau du Shield, alors il est probable que cela mette un peu plus de temps pour l'AIM.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, personnellement, si quelqu'un doit réussir là où vous avez échoué, ça ne peut être que Tony, affirma Steve en posant une main confiante sur l'épaule de son ami.

Tony lui adressa un merveilleux sourire alors que Sharon Carter plissait les yeux face à la proximité des deux hommes; Steve avait gardé sa main là où il l'avait posée et formulait quelques questions auxquelles le milliardaire répondait avec patience tout en continuant de pianoter et d'analyser à l'aide de Jarvis les séries de chiffres qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Natasha lui fit un sourire plein de dent, alors que Clint lui faisait un clin d'œil faussement désolé. Décidée à récupérer l'attention de Steve, elle reprit :

-Le but de l'AIM est clairement de récupérer le Tesseract; il est probable qu'il tenteront pour ce faire de kidnapper Thor pour faire pression sur Asgard. Les bases qu'ils ont investies étaient caractérisées par leurs recherches sur la robotique et il n'est pas impossible qu'ils tentent de mettre au point une armée pour vous affronter.

Elle continua de leur expliquer pendant de longues minutes comment ils allaient combattre l'AIM et Lady Mask, avec en fond sonore Tony qui dialoguait avec Jarvis et jurait parfois. L'attention de Steve, si elle était essentiellement tournée vers Sharon dont il ne revenait pas de la ressemblance avec Peggy, se détournait souvent vers Tony. Il s'en voulut de soudain songer, en plein milieu d'une réunion de crise, que le milliardaire entouré de ses écrans lumineux de toutes les couleurs ferait un superbe tableau à l'huile.

Une exclamation triomphante de Tony coupa encore une fois Sharon.

-Ahah ! Merveilleux Jarvis ! Nous avons battu notre record personnel mon vieux ! Commande-toi deux nouveaux serveurs pour l'occaz !

-Merci Monsieur.

-Bien alors, voyons ce que nous prépare l'AIM...

Steve s'était précipité sur Tony, lui passant un bras affectueux autour des épaules.

-Alors tu as réussi !? S'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien sûr Cap' ! Tu en doutais ?

-Pas le moins du monde !

Devant les yeux des Avengers, de l'agent Carter et de Fury, un étrange et minuscule prototype de robot fit son apparition sur les écrans de contrôle.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

La question de Steve exprimait l'interrogation de tout le monde.

-Super-adaptoïde... quel nom de merde ! Apparemment se sont des nanomachines qui, une fois implantées dans un corps, copient les super-capacités qu'elles rencontrent.

-C'est possible ça ? Demanda Clint, incrédule.

-Oui, le Shield a la charge de protéger un homme qui travaille sur un projet similaire, répondit Fury.

-Apparemment, poursuivit Tony qui continuait d'explorer les données sous ses yeux, se sont les IA implantées dans les nanomachines qui analysent tout ce qu'elles voient avec un précision jusqu'à mille fois supérieure aux normes actuelles et qui reproduisent le tout, en modifiant s'il le faut le corps qu'elles occupent. La faille de ces machines est qu'elles rencontrent souvent des problèmes dans la pratique: pour pouvoir reproduire Hulk par exemple, il faudrait qu'elles puissent analyser un échantillon de sang ou d'ADN. En outre, les reproductions ne sont pas parfaites, le sujet ne maîtrisant pas forcément la capacité dont il vient d'hériter, sans compter que le corps ne supporte pas forcément les modifications dont il est l'objet.

Tony finit par laisser le travail aux agents de Fury, qui annonça la fin de la réunion. Le milliardaire allait partir quand il remarqua que Steve n'était pas à ses côtés. Il se retourna et le vit observer Sharon d'un air hésitant. Celle-ci l'aperçût et Tony entendit clairement la proposition de sortir prendre un café qu'elle lui fit. Le cœur soudainement lourd sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Tony tourna le dos à Steve et partit de la salle, espérant qu'il constaterait son départ et courrait pour le rattraper. Mais une fois arrivé dans son atelier, Tony dut se rendre à l'évidence, Steve ne l'avait pas fait.

**Alors? **

**Vous détestez Sharon? **

**Moi aussi^^ mais elle n'est pas prête de s'enfuir et les ennuis vont pleuvoir sur Tony dans les chapitres à venir, à mon grand plaisir, j'avoue :D, mais ne vous en faites pas, je déteste tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une bad end^^**

**Sorry pour les éventuelles fautes qui demeureraient.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, bonjour! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Vous êtes tous très gentils, c'est vraiment très agréable d'avoir autant de retour sur sa fiction!**

**J'ai un nouveau projet en construction: à l'origine, ça devait être un OS, comme souvent avec moi, c'est devenu une fic à chapitre ^^', encore un Stony, donc je suis désolée pour ceux qui suivent La Tentation faite Holmes mais elle mettra un peu plus de temps pour être updated, mais je ne l'abandonne pas soyez en sûr! Ça me donne qui plus est un peu plus de temps pour développer la suite du scénario qui est encore assez floue.**

**Je posterai cette nouvelle fic très bientôt, ce week end, si j'avance bien^^**

Chapitre 5 :

Sachant que la pire réunion du Shield répertoriée dans ses annales personnelles s'était produite à dix heures et qu'il était maintenant vingt-deux heures passées, Tony s'estimait en droit d'être très légèrement à cran. Il n'avait pas revu Steve de la journée et se rendait compte, grâce à cette soudaine absence, qu'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés ces derniers semaines que pour dormir... et encore, quand Steve ne le forçait pas à dormir avec lui sur le canapé de l'atelier histoire d'être sûr qu'il ait un minimum de sommeil. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Steve avait certainement passé toute la journée avec cette Sharon Carter sans même le prévenir et semblait bien parti pour passer également la nuit en sa compagnie. Et lui restait là, à attendre en se morfondant, le cœur gros et la gorge nouée... comme une épouse répudiée ! Il était pathétique !

Il avait fait quelques recherches sur l'agent Carter; Steve semblait la connaître et Tony ne comprenait pas comment il aurait pu, le super-soldat ne quittant presque jamais la tour. Il avait alors trouvé la référence à Peggy Carter, agent britannique pendant la seconde guerre et qui avait vraisemblablement côtoyé Steve de près... Restait à savoir quelle avait été leur relation, mais le blond avait été si choqué par la jeune Carter que Tony n'avait aucun mal à deviner. Sa gorge se serra et il se releva brusquement, rageur. Il s'en fichait après tout ! Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait qu'il soit avec cette femme ? Tant mieux pour lui au contraire ! Depuis le temps qu'il n'en avait plus fréquenté une ! D'ailleurs lui aussi devrait faire pareil. Une femme ou un homme d'ailleurs il n'était pas difficile. Et c'était ce qu'il ferait, si seulement il en avait envie. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Non, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, depuis quelques temps il ne trouvait plus de réconfort dans ses sorties nocturnes: il n'avait pas envie d'une femme ou d'un homme parmi tant d'autres, il avait seulement envie que Steve revienne.

Il avait à peine formulé ce souhait que le sas d'entrée chuinta et qu'un blondinet entra, un sourire timide aux lèvres, et une grande boîte à pizza dans les mains.

-Hey, salut...

Le concerné répondit par un grand sourire, toute tristesse soudainement envolée grâce à le seule présence de Steve, qui ne l'avait finalement pas oublié. Le super-soldat s'assit à côté de lui et déposa la pizza sur la table basse, devant lui.

-Tiens, Bruce m'a dit que tu n'étais pas descendu manger alors je t'ai ramené un petit quelque chose.

Tony ouvrit la boite et découvrit sa pizza préférée : anchois et fruits de mer. Il fit un grand sourire à Steve en guise de remerciement et prit un morceau, croquant dedans avec joie. Steve prit l'un de ses cahiers de croquis qu'il laissait toujours dans l'atelier et commença à griffonner quelques traits avant de se mettre à tapoter nerveusement. De toute évidence, il était préoccupé, et cela rappela à Tony la raison de leur séparation de l'après-midi. Il déglutit et commença à parler, l'air de rien.

-Alors ? Comment était ta journée avec mademoiselle Carter ?

Steve reporta son attention sur lui, l'observa quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard et de fixer la table.

-C'était... bien, finit-il par dire.

-Bien ? C'est tout ? Moi qui m'attendais à te voir débarquer tout sautillant de joie et à devoir subir un rapport détaillé, au mot près, de vos dires, faits et gestes, je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu. Vous aviez l'air de deux vieilles connaissances, longtemps privées l'une de l'autre, et qui venaient de se retrouver.

Steve observa à nouveau le visage du milliardaire; serein et ouvert, il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être vexé qu'il l'ait abandonné pendant plusieurs heures. Quand il avait suivi Sharon, il était tellement focalisé sur sa ressemblance avec Peggy et l'idée qu'il pourrait enfin parler d'elle avec quelqu'un qui l'avait connue, qu'il en avait complètement oublié Tony. Ce n'était qu'en sortant de la tour qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié de le prévenir et qu'en plus, il avait encore laissé son Starkphone sur sa table de nuit. Il lui avait semblé déplacé de demander à Sharon s'il pouvait joindre Tony grâce à son portable et il n'était pas sûr que le milliardaire apprécierait de savoir que la jeune femme avait son numéro personnel, celui qu'il ne donnait qu'à ses proches (c'est-à-dire lui,-et il en avait été particulièrement heureux-, les autres Avengers et Pepper). Alors il s'était résigné en étant sûr qu'il allait se faire recevoir à coup de clef à mollette... Et voilà que Tony ne lui reprochait même pas son absence et qu'il ne semblait même pas lui avoir manqué ! Pire, il semblait vouloir l'encourager ! Il devrait en être heureux, mais étrangement ce n'était pas le cas : il se sentait singulièrement possessif envers Tony et constater que l'inverse n'était pas vrai lui fit l'effet d'un coup au cœur. Sa mélancolie dut s'inscrire sur son visage car Tony colla son flanc contre le sien et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

-Hé, ça s'est si mal passé ? Murmura-t-il.

Steve se sentit happé par l'intensité des prunelles de Tony: y brillaient la curiosité et surtout l'inquiétude. Il ne put résister à la question muette de ce regard, mais ne put se résigner à lui dire la véritable raison de sa tristesse présente; après tout Tony était un grand solitaire à l'origine et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se sente étouffé par lui.

-Je... Sharon... est la nièce de Peggy Carter. Elle lui ressemble comme une jumelle. Peggy était... Je l'aimais. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vraiment nous lier... Alors, voir Sharon, ça m'a fait un choc. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de Peggy. Elle ne s'est jamais mariée et m'a attendu jusqu'à sa mort, deux ans avant qu'on ne me retrouve. Voir Sharon, qui lui ressemble tant... c'est... c'est douloureux et en même temps j'ai la sensation de la retrouver, c'est vraiment étrange.

Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal. Après tout il avait déjà deviné ce qui liait Steve à cette femme. Mais, le soupçonner et l'entendre dire, ce n'était pas exactement pareil. Cette Carter connaissait l'amour de Steve pour sa tante et profitait de sa ressemblance pour tenter de le charmer. Et de toute évidence ça marchait : elle ravivait le souvenir de sa tante pour ensuite se superposer à son image et peu à peu l'effacer. Et bien, qu'elle fasse ! Tant qu'elle restait à sa place et n'interférait pas dans son amitié avec Steve, il pourrait la tolérer, même si elle l'horripilait affreusement.

oOo

Tony se dirigeait comme d'habitude à cette heure de la journée vers la chambre de Steve pour leur séance de dessin. Et oui, « leur »: il posait pendant que Steve le dessinait donc c'était bien leur séance de dessin à tout deux. Il allait enclencher son pass pour ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci laissa sortir Steve qui sembla étonné de le voir.

-Bah alors, Cap', tu avais oublié notre séance dessin ? Demanda Tony, railleur.

-Oh non, mais Sharon s'est proposée et je me suis dit que c'était pas plus mal pour une fois d'avoir un modèle différent.

Steve ouvrit un peu plus la porte et Tony vit distinctement Sharon, debout dans la pièce, les yeux plissés de condescendance et un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Un coup de poignard en plein cœur pouvait certainement provoquer une douleur similaire à celle que Tony eut en réalisant que Steve l'avait tout bonnement remplacé, sans même le prévenir, comme s'il était quantité négligeable, comme si cette complicité, cette intimité même, qui existait entre eux pendant qu'il l'avait pris pour modèle, depuis qu'il s'était confié à lui même, ne signifiait rien.

-Je reviens, j'ai oublié du matériel dans le salon.

Sonné, Tony laissa passer Steve avant de se tourner vers Sharon. L'air de victoire que la jeune femme affichait était si mesquin que Tony sentit son chagrin se muer en colère.

-Ça ne vous gêne pas trop de n'être qu'un vulgaire substitut ? Attaqua Tony, d'un ton d'autant plus venimeux qu'il affectait la badinerie. Parce qu'après tout si vous ne ressembliez pas tant à votre tante il est à parier qu'il n'aurait même pas posé les yeux sur vous.

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse et partit alors que Sharon ouvrait la bouche pour répondre avec furie. Il était arrivé au bout du couloir quand il croisa Steve.

-Bah ? Tu ne restes pas ? J'aurais pensé que ça t'intéresserait de voir les différentes étapes du dessin, au lieu de ne voir que le produit fini.

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas gêner ta relation naissante avec la belle blonde, répondit Tony d'une voix aigre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! S'exclama Steve. Tu ne gêneras pas du tout !

« Il ne nie pas, pensa Tony avec effroi, bordel de merde, il ne nie même pas! »

-Vraiment ? Parce qu'après tout je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais informé du changement si je n'étais pas venu te voir, n'est-ce pas ? Si ma présence t'indispose, la moindre des choses c'est d'être franc, Rogers !

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça Tony ! Riposta Steve, paniqué devant le ton agressif de son ami, un ton dont il n'avait plus été la cible depuis la mort de Rhodey.

-Mais bien sûr, c'est pour cela que tu m'as gracieusement prévenu que tu sortais hier ! Tu as vite fait d'oublier et de remplacer ceux que tu appelles peut-être à tord tes amis ou la femme que tu aimes Rogers !

Devant le visage blessé de Steve, Tony s'en voulut: il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être aussi cruel et ne pensait d'ailleurs pas un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il se sentait lui-même si mal, qu'il lui avait semblé que la seule chose à faire était de cacher sa douleur sous la colère. Cependant devant la propre peine de son ami, il sentit son masque d'animosité s'effriter. Il bouscula légèrement Steve en passant pour se précipiter vers le seul endroit où il pourrait cajoler sa tristesse en paix : son atelier. Steve voulut lui prendre le poignet pour le retenir mais Tony s'arracha violemment à l'étreinte. Hors de question que le super-soldat remarque sa détresse !

Steve sentit la culpabilité s'emparer vicieusement de lui. L'accusation de Tony, autant que l'emploi de son nom de famille avec tant de hargne, l'avait horriblement peiné... parce que Tony avait raison. Ce n'était pas Sharon qu'il voyait en la jeune femme, c'était Peggy. Il manquait non seulement cruellement d'honnêteté envers Sharon, mais en plus il avait blessé Tony dans le processus. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pouvaient penser, Tony n'était jamais méchant gratuitement; il aimait taquiner, certes, et maniait le sarcasme à la perfection, mais jamais dans l'intention de blesser. Comme le serpent qui frappe lorsqu'il se sent acculé, Tony avait dû se sentir attaqué et avait tenté de se défendre en se cachant sous l'agressivité. Au fond, et Steve se sentait encore plus coupable d'éprouver un tel sentiment, il était aussi heureux que Tony réagisse si vivement : ça lui prouvait que le milliardaire tenait à lui, et cette idée lui réchauffait le cœur.

-Steve ?

La voix de Sharon le tira de ses réflexions et il se promit d'aller voir Tony dès qu'il aurait fini de la dessiner...

Silencieux et dissimulé à la vue derrière le premier croisement, Tony entendit la voix de Sharon appeler Steve et les pas de celui-ci se détourner de lui pour la suivre. Il ne l'avait pas rattrapé... et Tony se sentit abandonné comme jamais. Ce sentiment qui lui broyait le cœur, cette jalousie, cette _peur,_ si forte qu'elle lui en donnait presque la nausée... Son poing s'abattit contre le mur... Non... Il se mit à trébucher vers son atelier, puis à courir peu à peu. Non...non... Il ne pouvait pas... pas lui ! Il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux !? Surtout pas de lui ?!

Arrivé dans son atelier, le milliardaire éclata d'un rire presque hystérique. Magnifique ! Il était tombé amoureux de Captain America, l'homme des années 40, celui qui aimait les femmes et qui venait de retrouver le sosie de celle qu'il avait aimée, celui qui voulait trouver la bonne partenaire et devant lequel il s'était comporté comme la dernière des putes selon les critères de son époque... Son rire se fit de plus en plus triste et amer alors qu'il s'effondrait peu à peu contre le mur, le visage dans les mains et le cœur en mille morceaux.

oOo

Steve se sentait mal : Tony lui manquait. Depuis qu'il avait pris Sharon pour modèle -comme il regrettait ! Il n'avait même pas réussi à finir un seul des croquis qu'il avait entamé : seul le visage de Tony apparaissait sous son crayon-, la jeune femme ne le lâchait plus et le milliardaire le fuyait. Ce n'était pas particulièrement flagrant, mais... lorsqu'il allait le voir dans l'atelier, il paraissait toujours plongé dans une expérience sensible nécessitant toute son attention, et lorsqu'il n'était pas sur une invention, il était toujours plongé dans une discussion capitale avec Bruce, ou concentré sur un moment décisif d'une partie de PSStark avec Clint, ou occupé à donner un avis d'expert sur les tenues de Natasha qui s'amusait à renouveler sans cesse le charme de la première drague avec son archer, ou en train de faire des tests avec Thor pour tenter de remédier définitivement au problème de Mjöllnir qui faisait régulièrement sauter les plombs de la tour. Et plus Tony était distant, plus Sharon se faisait présente, limitant les moments qu'il pouvait passer avec Tony, monopolisant toute son attention lors des réunions du Shield et lui demandant des conseils pour tout, comme s'il était le seul Avengers à travailler sur le problème de l'AIM et qu'il s'y connaissait mieux que Natasha en matière d'espionnage ou que Tony en informatique... les ordinateurs n'existaient même pas encore à son époque !

Résultat, près d'une semaine était passée, et il se retrouvait là, sans avoir pu échanger plus de trois mots avec Tony, à combattre l'AIM, les yeux aussi souvent rivés que possible sur la silhouette d'Iron Man qui semblait se déchaîner comme jamais et tenter des exploits tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Les Avengers s'étaient organisés autour de Thor afin de le protéger au maximum sans l'empêcher de combattre : ils avaient eu pour mission de stopper une attaque contre l'une des plus importantes bases du Shield en Californie et qui justement abritait toutes les informations et études du Shield sur le Tesseract. Lady Mask brillait par son absence, mais affronter des centaines de robots surarmés et des espèces de guerriers mi-hommes mi-bêtes que Thor avait d'abord pris pour des berserkirs était déjà suffisamment délicat pour avoir en plus à se préoccuper d'une super-vilaine mégalomaniaque dont ils ne comprenaient pas encore très bien le rôle ni le but. Cela faisait déjà de longues heures que les Avengers se battaient et l'ennemi, aussi redoutable qu'il était, commençait lentement à battre en retraite. La fatigue se faisait sentir, les esprits étaient emplis du soulagement d'avoir pratiquement gagné et c'est pour cela que personne ne fit attention à la manœuvre discrète des ennemis qui semblaient fuir beaucoup plus vite devant Iron Man que devant les autres, l'isolant peu à peu.

Ce fut Captain America qui se rendit compte le premier que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'après un énième coup d'œil vers Tony, celui-ci disparut soudainement de son champ de vision.

-Merde, Tony ? Pourquoi tu n'es plus dans ton périmètre ? Tony ? Tony !

Soudain, un jet d'un noir d'encre surgit au-dessus de leurs têtes; à son bord, les Avengers reconnurent Lady Mask, et soutenu par un robot à côté d'elle, évanoui, il y avait Iron Man, la tête nue.

-Je vous remercie Avengers de m'avoir livré Iron Man sur un plateau... Il fera un merveilleux otage ! Autant pour l'incroyable technologie du réacteur qu'il a dans la poitrine que pour faire chanter le Shield et me permettre de me venger...

Hulk poussa un grognement menaçant. Il s'apprêta à sauter quand une lame, appuyée contre la carotide de Tony, le poussa à n'en rien faire.

-Allons, allons, vous ne voudriez quand même pas qu'il meurt prématurément, n'est-ce pas ?

Lady Mask s'était saisi de la tête du prisonnier et la maintenait en arrière, la gorge clairement dégagée. Elle approcha son visage masqué d'or de son cou, comme pour en respirer le parfum et continua :

-Ce serait un incroyable gâchis que de l'abîmer... Vous aurez bientôt de ses nouvelles Avengers, ne vous en faites pas... Reste à savoir si elles vous plairont...

Le jet tourna lentement sur lui-même puis fila, emportant Tony avec lui. Les robots et les étranges guerriers-fauves s'étaient également retirés, laissant les Avengers seuls, accablés et amputés d'un de leur membre.

Steve tremblait de tout son corps. Dans un hurlement poignant de rage et de douleur, il planta violemment la tranche de son bouclier dans le sol avant de tomber à genoux et de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Au milieu du flot de culpabilité et de rage qui engloutissait son esprit, un mot revenait sans cesse, répété comme une litanie : Tony... Tony... Tony...

**Alors, alors, alors? Vous avez aimé? **

**Prochain chapitre un peu Angst je crois: Tony en main de Lady Mask... ce sera l'avant dernier chapitre à propos^^ encore deux donc et le sort de notre couple favori sera réglé, en bien ne vous en faites pas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Je vois que vous n'aimez pas Sharon hinhinhin, tant mieux, je voulais la faire détestable! Mais vous allez voir que Lady Mask est bien pire! Enfin, elle est surtout infiniment plus folle.**

Chapitre 6 :

Rarement réunion des Avengers n'avait été aussi explosive; l'ambiance tendue qui avait été celle du débriefing après la mort de Rhodey faisait figure de fiesta brésilienne en comparaison. Bruce, les yeux fermés et les doigts pinçant l'arrête de son nez, ne cessait de passer au vert, luttant chaque seconde pour ne pas laisser Hulk reprendre le contrôle et laisser exprimer sa rage. Natasha remplissait le tête de Thor de tresses, moyen comme un autre pour tenter de se calmer tout en réfléchissant à la situation, et pour tenter d'apaiser comme faire ce peut le dieu du tonnerre: le micro climat noir et orageux qui se déchaînait au dessus de la tour avait déjà fait exploser le système électrique, heureusement que Stark avait prévu un générateur ARC de secours... Clint, moins original mais bien moins dangereux, se contentait de faire les cents pas... une flèche explosive made in Stark virevoltant entre les doigts.

Quant à Steve, il fixait un point fixe, quelque part sur la table, les sourcils froncés, le regard noir et déterminé. Il aurait semblé parfaitement calme, s'il ne se dégageait pas de son corps une tension telle qu'elle semblait ronger l'air, les meubles et tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il s'en voulait comme jamais. Il aurait dû pouvoir faire quelque chose, au lieu de ça, il se trouvait propulsé presque 70ans en arrière, quand il avait perdu Bucky, sauf que la sensation était bien pire encore; la peur lui comprimait les poumons, l'estomac et le cœur. Il ne voulait pas perdre Tony, surtout pas comme ça, alors qu'il avait l'impression que tout restait à construire entre eux. Son expression se durcit encore: il le ramènerait, dût-il périr dans l'entreprise ! Il le ramènerait.

Quand il rentra dans la salle, Fury eut presque envie de s'enfuir mais les cinq paires d'yeux furieuses et hurlant vengeance qui se posèrent sur lui le convainquirent de ne pas tenter le diable. Il était de plus en plus étonné de l'unité qui s'était peu à peu instaurée au sein des Avengers... Bien sûr, vous auriez posé la question à Stark, Barton ou Romanoff, ils auraient juré leurs grands dieux qu'ils collaboraient juste quelques temps pour sauver le monde... mais il suffisait que l'un d'entre eux soit dans une posture difficile pour que tous sortent leurs crocs, prés à se battre à mort pour sauver leur camarade. Le regard de Rogers en particulier lui glaça les os: il promettait la mort à quiconque se mettrait sur son chemin. L'agent Carter passa devant lui et il eut soudain presque de la peine pour elle; de toute évidence elle s'acharnait en vain.

-Nous venons de recevoir une vidéo, annonça-t-il aux Avengers. Nous ne l'avons pas encore regardée, nous la découvrirons donc avec vous.

Un écran apparut. L'image resta noire pendant quelques secondes avant que ce qui ressemblait à une salle de bloc opératoire ne soit visible. Au milieu, attaché par des ceintures de cuir à une table d'opération hissée à la verticale, il y avait Tony. Steve frémit. La tête du milliardaire pendait sur son épaule et sur son torse dénudé, les traces de coups et de fouet étaient clairement visibles. Une voix féminine se fit soudain entendre.

-Allons chéri, relève la tête; tes amis te regardent.

Tony redressa soudain son visage et fixa avec raillerie quelque chose au-delà de la caméra. Il avait la pommette éclatée, l'arcade sourcilière fendue, et la lèvre enflée. Mais aucune trace de sang n'était visible, comme si on avait pris soin de l'essuyer.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'ils débarquent pour te casser la gueule ?

Steve soupira de soulagement, s'il avait encore la force de défier son adversaire, c'est qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore brisé. Lady Mask apparut soudain sur l'écran, près de Tony. Elle lui caressa presque tendrement la mâchoire puis descendit lentement sur sa gorge et son torse avant de lui pincer vicieusement les tétons. Tony se mordit fermement la lèvre, là où elle était déjà bien enflée, afin d'étouffer un gémissement.

-Allons... tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe quand tu me défies n'est ce pas ? Tiens tu donc tant que cela à ce que cette zone subisse encore le supplice de la foudre ?

Les Avengers remarquèrent alors avec horreur que la peau des tétons de Tony était brûlée. Il jeta à Lady Mask un regard d'une haine insupportable et avança comme il pouvait son visage vers le sien.

-Fais donc, Nefaria, je me ferai un plaisir d'élargir les plaies de ton visage quand je sortirai d'ici, susurra-t-il.

-Si fort... répondit-elle en lui caressant le visage. Et si cruel.

Elle se détourna soudain pour fixer directement la caméra.

-Comme vous le voyez, il est vivant et encore en bon état... pour le moment. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire de lui... j'adore son caractère, mais je ne peux me permettre de garder un loup dans ma bergerie... Et il y a ces nanomachines si efficaces mais pas encore au point qu'il me faut tester pour mes nouveaux alliés. Vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait de mes soldats ? De vrais monstres n'est-ce pas ? Une autre version existe, ces nanomachines là ont pour but d'annihiler toute volonté, elles transforment le plus fier des hommes en une marionnette obéissante. C'est peut-être ce qu'il me faudrait administrer à Tony vous ne pensez pas ? Ce ne sont encore que des prototypes mais... le dernier sur lequel nous les avons testées est devenu aussi docile qu'un agneau. Alors le deal est simple : nous voulons tous les travaux du scientifique Ernest Valdrig sur les nanomachines, nous savons que le Shield le protège, et en échange, je libérerai Stark... Ne traînez pas trop, ma patience, comme celle de l'AIM a ses limites je ne pourrai bien longtemps les empêcher de toucher au réacteur de Tony...

Elle retourna auprès de lui.

-Dis au revoir trésor...

-Salope.

L'écran redevient noir alors que la consternation régnait chez les Avengers.

-De toute évidence, le but de l'AIM a changé... peut-être jugent-ils le Tesseract inaccessible... Nefaria, puisse que c'est elle apparemment, a dû les convaincre de changer leurs plans... mais Stark ne l'avait-il pas tuée ? déclara l'agent Carter, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Steve que le jeune homme rejeta en se levant brusquement.

-Il faut croire qu'elle a réussi à s'en sortir, cracha Natasha, venimeuse.

-On ne peut pas laisser Tony là-bas ! Gronda Steve. Vous avez vu ce que cette folle lui a déjà fait ? Une mission de secours doit être montée !

-Il nous est impossible de lui donner ce qu'elle demande, contra Fury, et vous envoyer sauver Stark c'est organiser une mission suicide.

-Alors quoi ? On va le laisser là ? L'abandonner comme ça?! Je refuse !

Le regard déterminé du reste des Avengers convainquit Fury que quoiqu'il ordonnerait, ils ne l'écouteraient pas.

-Agent Carter, pouvez-vous me chercher le dossier de Lady Mask je vous prie ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta. Elle tenta de croiser le regard de Steve avant de partir mais il ne la regarda même pas. Elle serra les poings et partit, se jurant qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

-Bien, le conseil m'a ordonné de laisser Stark, annonça Fury, par conséquent je ne vous ai jamais donné le code de sécurité des fichiers protégés du Shield -et Fury prononça le code-, pas plus que les clefs du jet -qu'il lança à Steve-, est-ce bien clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et Sharon revint avec le dossier, se postant d'autorité aux côtés de Steve. Les Avengers étudièrent le profil de Lady Mask, alias Giulietta Nefaria, firent comme s'ils s'étaient résignés et quand enfin, la réunion fut finie, ils se lancèrent à corps perdu dans l'élaboration d'un plan.

oOo

Lorsque Tony avait repris connaissance, il était déjà ficelé sur la table, et assise sur une chaise en face de lui, Lady Mask le fixait. Il avait les bras engourdis par les sangles et la tête plus migraineuse qu'un lendemain de beuverie, mais il avait peu à peu réalisé qu'il était torse nu.

-Alors ? On apprécie la vue ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois, poussant la bravade jusqu'à lui faire un clin d'œil.

-... Je n'arrive pas encore à décider si tu es complètement fou ou incroyablement courageux, répondit Lady Mask d'un ton doucereux. Je suppose que tu te rends compte qu'il me suffit d'un claquement de doigt pour te faire tuer ?

-Si mes conclusions sont exactes, ce qui est toujours le cas, tu me veux vivant Nefaria, pour me torturer longuement et... tenter de me rallier à toi par la force. Il n'y a qu'une femme pour être si paradoxalement sentimentale. Il demeure cependant une question à laquelle je n'arrive pas à répondre : comment t'en es tu sortie Nefaria ? Après tout, j'avais fait en sorte que tu n'y survives pas. Quel dommage que j'ai ainsi raté mon coup...

-Et tu as bien failli réussir, Stark ! Cingla la jeune femme d'une voix tranchante.

Elle arracha avec rage son masque, dévoilant un visage ravagé : si le côté droit était presque indemne, et avait gardé son ensorcelante beauté, le gauche paraissait avoir fondu et était marqué par d'horribles cicatrices rosâtres et boursouflées.

-Oh... quel massacre... ça te rendrait presque attirante...

Ce fut suite à cette réflexion que les coups plurent sur Tony, qui fut détaché de sa table pour être pendu par les bras. Nefaria passait toute sa frustration et sa rage sur lui, arguant qu'il aurait dû la suivre, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle lui aurait offert le monde. Il en avait presque pitié au fond; il était évident pour lui qu'elle était folle. Il avait fait des recherches sur elle suite à la mort de Rhodey... elle n'avait jamais connu qu'un amour tordu, violent et malsain, que se soit avec son père qu'elle avait un peu trop aimé et qui le lui avait bien rendu, ou avec son frère qu'elle avait tué pour échapper à ses jeux sadiques, commencés après qu'il l'ait un jour surprise, gémissante sous son père. Pas étonnant alors qu'elle tente de se faire aimer par la force : elle n'avait jamais connu que ça. Mais ça n'excusait pas tout. Et Tony la tuerait. Qu'importe que cela fasse de lui un assassin, qu'il s'abaisse à son niveau ou quoique se soit d'autre, de toute façon il était le Marchand de Mort, du sang il en avait déjà plein les mains, que se soit de façon indirecte ou pas, alors se venger d'une femme qui avait tué son ami et qui risquait de prendre la vie de milliers d'innocents dans sa furie, ça ne lui posait aucun problème moral.

Après avoir fait jaillir son sang avec une joie frisant la jouissance, elle l'avait essuyé soigneusement, presque tendrement, mais en laissant son torse humide... et Tony, à nouveau sanglé, avait vite compris pourquoi... cette torture là avait été particulièrement fourbe et vicieuse. Les lacérations dans son dos avaient déjà été effectuées avec un plaisir obscène, mais il y avait là quelque chose de sexualisé qui lui avait donné la nausée. C'était peut-être un cliché, mais alors que la brûlure et la morsure abjecte qui partaient de ses tétons pour rayonner dans tout son torse déjà meurtri le rendaient presque fou de douleur, c'était l'image de Steve qui lui avait permit de ne pas lâcher. Il s'était dit que Captain America aurait tenu, lui, qu'il se serrait battu pour garder sa fierté, alors Tony avait planté ses dents dans sa lèvre et avait retenu ses cris, s'accrochant à l'image du sourire doux de Steve. Il avait laissé le reste de son corps s'exprimer : tous ses muscles s'étaient affreusement contractés, veines et tendons saillants, sa tête s'était renversée vers l'arrière, ses yeux fermés, mais sa bouche était demeurée close. Nefaria lui avait fait payé ce silence; elle voulait l'entendre supplier, elle voulait qu'il se rende et implore son pardon. Il s'était contenté de se taire et de la fixer avec toute la haine et le dégoût qu'il était possible d'exprimer en un regard.

Ensuite, elle lui avait laissé quelques heures de repos avant de tourner la vidéo pour les Avengers. Il avait tenté d'apparaître sûr de lui et pas trop amoché; il était heureux qu'ils n'aient pas pu voir l'état de son dos.

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant qu'il était enfermé dans une cellule, avec une espèce de collier autour du cou qui lui envoyait des chocs électriques dès qu'il s'approchait trop près de la porte ou que Nefaria avait envie de le tourmenter. Régulièrement, elle lui reposait la question : « vas-tu implorer mon pardon et t'unir à moi ? » Irrémédiablement sa réponse était non, et il finissait électrocuté. Si l'image de Steve le faisait tenir, ce qui lui prouvait par ailleurs qu'il était plus horriblement cramé qu'une midinette, la certitude que ses amis viendrait tôt ou tard le chercher lui donnait l'espoir de s'en sortir.

Le troisième jour, lorsque Nefaria pénétra dans sa cellule, Tony compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout le corps de la jeune femme était crispé de rage et lorsqu'elle parla se fut d'un ton si sec qu'il avait dû lui râper les cordes vocales.

-Ma patience a atteint ses limites, Tony. Puisque tu ne veux pas t'unir à moi volontairement, je vais t'y forcer !

Un scientifique en blouse blanche muni d'une mallette entra alors dans la cellule et deux colosses vinrent l'immobiliser, maintenant ses bras avec fermeté. Le scientifique sortit une seringue qu'il remplit d'un étrange liquide cuivré et se tourna vers lui. Tony se débattit comme un beau diable et fixa Lady Mask qui l'observait, comme insensible, derrière son masque d'or.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu vas m'injecter, espèce d'enfoirée !

-J'aurais aimé ne pas en venir à de tels extrémités Tony, répondit Nefaria avec ce qui semblait être un véritable regret dans la voix. Tu vas perdre drastiquement de ta personnalité et de ton intelligence suite à ce sérum. Les nanomachines qu'il contient vont annihiler ta volonté, briser ton esprit et te rendre complètement dépendant de moi... Mais je n'ai plus le choix à présent... Allez-y.

Tony sentit avec effroi l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras. Si elle faisait ça, c'est qu'ils étaient là ! Il étaient venus le chercher ! Ils ne pouvaient pas le retrouver brisé ! Steve ne s'en remettrait jamais ! Lui qui avait déjà perdu Bucky... il se consumerait de culpabilité ! Il jeta à Nefaria le regard le plus haineux qu'il put. Non... Non ! Il refusait de se laisser contrôler par des machines ! Il hurla intérieurement en sentant une migraine abominable lui vriller les tempes, comme si une lame de métal chauffée à blanc s'enfonçait lentement dans son cerveau. Non ! C'était lui qui les contrôlerait ! Pas l'inverse ! Jamais ! Jamais il ne les laisserait le contrôler !

oOo

Les Avengers avaient décidé de ne pas faire dans la dentelle, ni dans la pitié : Hulk et Thor avaient attaqué l'entrée de la base sans sommation, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Pendant qu'ils détournaient l'attention, Natasha, Clint et Steve s'introduisaient subrepticement à l'intérieur, en direction des cellules de haute sécurité, massacrant tous ceux qui s'opposaient à leur progression.

Steve en particulier ressemblait à un bélier lancé au triple galop que rien ne pouvait arrêter : ses ennemis s'écrasaient sur son bouclier comme sur des cornes, et chaque balle qu'il tirait était mortelle. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le détourner de son objectif, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'empêcher de retrouver Tony. Les deux jours qu'ils avaient mis à réunir des munitions et à étudier de fond en comble les plans de la base lui avaient parus les plus longs de toute son existence. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à lui. Dans son esprit se succédaient les images des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble les sourires de Tony, son rire, son air concentré lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient, et les images de la vidéo, où il apparaissait affaibli, torturé, malgré sa fierté intacte. Il ne pouvait empêcher son imagination d'inventer des visions d'horreurs, où ils découvraient Tony mort, blessé à vie, ou pire : apathique, suivant la Nefaria avec docilité, l'esprit complètement brisé. Et il priait, priait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, pour que ces pensées ne deviennent jamais réalité. Ils s'approchaient très vite des cellules, Steve savait qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux couloirs, et à mesure qu'il croyait approcher de Tony, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et sa détermination se renforçait. Enfin, ils défoncèrent une première porte, mais la cellule était vide. Ils en firent six autres et se dirigeaient, l'angoisse leur nouant la gorge, vers la dernière. Steve allait donner un violent coup de pied pour l'ouvrir quand Natasha le retint.

-Non attends ! Regarde : cette cellule est déjà ouverte...

Ils s'avancèrent lentement, leur inquiétude augmentant encore soudainement d'un cran, et poussèrent la porte. Des traces d'une occupation récente étaient clairement visibles dans cette pièce : la couchette, ainsi que l'un des murs étaient tâchés de sang. Cette vision les fit frémir. Au sol, Steve ramassa un étrange collier de métal. Il était ouvert, et coincé dans la fermeture, il découvrit un cheveu. Un cheveu brun.

-Tony était ici, souffla-t-il. Mais il n'y est plus...

-Merde ! Pesta Clint. Dans ce cas cherchons et trouvons Nefaria ! Si on la trouve elle, on trouvera certainement Tony.

Ils informèrent Thor de la situation et se précipitèrent vers la salle de contrôle. Si Lady Mask devait se trouver quelque part, c'était sûrement là-bas; elle aimait le spectaculaire et c'était une position facile à défendre, qui donnait en outre un accès direct à une piste de décollage d'où elle pourrait facilement s'enfuir le cas échéant. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle. Elle était grandiose : un hall d'une surface considérable débouchait sur deux escaliers latéraux qui conduisaient au poste de contrôle qui dominait le tout à près de dix mètres de hauteur. Ils eurent à peine le temps de constater ce fait qu'ils furent criblés de balles et obligés de battre en retraite. Steve enrageait littéralement quand un mur explosa et laissa passer un Hulk furax qui dévasta en quelques secondes les premières lignes ennemies. Ces simples soldats, incapables de se défendre et fous de terreur, s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, libérant le passage aux Avengers. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu du hall quand les plaques de métal qui composaient le sol se désolidarisèrent. En moins de deux minutes, près d'une centaine de robot surgit du sol et les cerna, les maintenant fermement en joue. Hulk grognait de contrariété et Steve était pas loin de faire de même alors que du haut de l'escalier gauche surgit soudain Lady Mask.

-Comme c'est beau l'amitié... C'est elle qui vous a poussé, dans un élan de pure témérité, à venir me défier ici, alors que vous êtes clairement en sous-nombre et sous-armés, et tout cela pour sauver Tony Stark ! Ce serait donc dès plus cruel de ma part de vous tuer sans vous laisser le droit de le voir une dernière fois n'est-ce pas ? Tony ? Approche mon amour. Tes amis sont venus rien que pour toi.

Les pas de Tony résonnèrent dans le silence de la salle. Les Avengers, le souffle erratique, attendaient avec terreur de voir le milliardaire apparaître. Que faisait-il ainsi libéré aux côtés de Lady Mask ? Ils redoutaient la réponse, et, plus que les autres, Steve la refusait. Son regard accrocha la silhouette de Tony et son cœur cessa de battre. Les coups marquaient encore son visage, mais il était revêtu d'un élégant costume noir qui lui donnait des airs de... mafieux. Il s'approcha de Nefaria jusqu'à se positionner près d'elle, comme un égal, ou presque : elle lui tendit une main, qu'il baisa avec... adoration. Steve sentit ses jambes ployer sous son poids, et il tomba à genoux au sol, les yeux rivés sur Tony qu'il scrutait avec désespoir, tentant de trouver quelque chose, un sourire, un clin d'œil, un signe, un indice, peu importe lequel, que ce qu'il voyait était faux. Mais Tony semblait fasciné par Lady Mask, et ne regardait même pas dans leur direction.

-Regarde Tony, susurra-t-elle, et Tony se tourna vers eux. Regarde comme ils sont pitoyables... Ils ont accourus pour te sauver mais alors qu'ils te retrouvent enfin, tu ne veux plus l'être. Tu vois cette expression de désespoir sur leurs visages ? N'est-elle pas sublime ?

-Oui, mon amour, elle est sublime.

Ces mots brisèrent encore un peu plus le cœur de Steve. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard... il était arrivé trop tard. Encore une fois, il avait échoué... Pire: il avait échoué à protéger celui qu'il aimait.

-Prends moi dans tes bras, Tony.

Il s'exécuta, se plaçant derrière Lady Mask et enserrant sa taille avec amour.

-Comment crois-tu que je doive les tuer mon cœur ? Penses-tu qu'ils soient utiles en tant que prisonniers ?

-Non, ils sont forts. Ils ne diront rien. Ils préféreront mourir.

-Mmmh, comme toi alors... Et j'ai bien peur de n'avoir plus de sérum à disposition. Si je ne les abats pas maintenant, Hulk les libérera. Et puis... ils me séparaient de toi Tony, ils t'empêchaient d'être toi, d'être ce que j'aime tant chez toi : sombre, froid, cruel et calculateur... Et pour cela, ils méritent la mort.

Tony pencha la tête pour frotter son nez contre le cou de Nefaria, l'un ses bras remontant doucement pour effleurer ses seins, alors que l'autre caressait sa hanche.

-Tu as raison, ils me séparaient de toi... et pour cela... je dois les en remercier.

Son masque d'or lui fut soudain arraché et le canon d'un revolver, subtilisé à la ceinture même de la jeune femme, fut appuyé contre sa gorge. Nefaria écarquilla les yeux de façon presque grotesque. Elle tenta de se retourner pour voir le visage de Tony, mais il lui tordit vicieusement le bras dans le dos et la contraignit à l'immobilité.

-Comment ? C'est impossible ! Les nanomachines devaient briser ton esprit ! S'écria-t-elle encore incrédule, des larmes de rage et d'un sincère désespoir coulant lentement sur ses joues, soulignant les odieuses cicatrices de la moitié gauche de son visage.

-Un esprit faible, certainement. Mais je ne l'ai jamais été Nefaria. Je me suis battu contre elles, de toutes mes forces et de toute ma volonté, et c'est moi qui les ai soumises. Tu as perdu. Un mouvement, et je te tue. Tu sais que j'en suis capable n'est-ce pas ?

-Non ! Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu es à moi ! Tu ne peux pas me trahir !

-Je ne t'ai pas trahi, je n'ai jamais été à tes ordres et ne t'ai jamais appartenu. Je jouais le jeu. Ordonne à tes robots de se désactiver et j'envisagerai peut-être de t'accorder une mort rapide et sans douleur.

-Robots... tuez-les !

-Stop !

Les robots qui s'apprêtaient à tirer se figèrent soudain, dans l'attente.

-Désactivation.

Et les robots se désactivèrent.

-C'est... c'est impossible, balbutia Nefaria, complètement hébétée. Ils ont été programmés pour n'obéir qu'à ma voix !

-Hum, et bien, le système de protection de ce genre de base est en vérité d'une facilité déconcertante à craquer. Surtout pour une forme de vie informatique qui a les capacités d'analyse d'un cerveau humain comme le mien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu m'as en réalité fait un superbe cadeau, Nefaria... regarde donc un peu ta création.

Tony leva la main qui tenait le revolver braquée sur elle et tourna son poignet de telle sorte que la coupure qui y était soit visible d'elle et des Avengers. Soudain, une sorte de petit bras rachitique, d'une couleur dorée légèrement cuivrée, sortit de la plaie pour commencer à recoudre et reformer les tissus, avant de progressivement rentrer dans le corps de Tony, en refermant la peau derrière lui. Plus une blessure n'était visible sur son poignet et les Avengers virent le même phénomène se produire pour les contusions de son visage qui étincelèrent de minuscules éclats dorés avant de disparaître.

-Elles se sont mêlées à mon corps, assimilées à mes cellules et se faisant, elles ont muté. Elles ont acquis une autonomie seulement limitée par les ordres transmis grâce aux stimulii de mes nerfs, réparant les tissus blessés et qui sait, peut-être même les cellules vieillissantes, je n'ai pas encore vérifié. Mais je peux aussi les contrôler et les faire sortir de mon corps pour les faire s'introduire dans des appareils informatiques, me brancher dessus et en prendre le contrôle. Si je reste relié à elles, c'est moi qui les dirige, si je les abandonne, je n'ai qu'à enregistrer dans leur mémoire les ordres qu'elles doivent exécuter... Je devrais te remercier en réalité, mais je n'en ai guère l'envie. Adieu Nefaria.

-Non ! Tony ! Si tu me tues, alors tu seras comme moi !

-Je ne serai jamais comme toi. Tu es folle, Nefaria, tu tues sans but, par caprice. Je te tues par vengeance et par devoir.

La détonation retentit dans la salle et Tony laissa tomber le corps sans vie de Nefaria à ses pieds. Il se débarrassa avec dégoût de la veste de costume, enleva la cravate et déboutonna le col de sa chemise.

-Plus jamais de tissus au raz du cou, grommela-t-il alors que la marque du collier qui s'était imprimée dans sa chair disparaissait peu à peu.

Il n'osait regarder les Avengers. Il venait de tuer une femme sous leurs yeux, de sang froid, et il était devenu une espèce de mutant cyborg. Deux raisons malheureusement plus que suffisantes pour le mépriser. Il entendit des bruits de pas, puis de course, et il ferma les yeux, persuadé de se prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure. Au lieu de cela, il se sentit englouti dans une étreinte puissante et plaqué contre un torse large et dur. Il finit par reconnaître l'uniforme de Steve et soupira de soulagement, profitant avec bonheur de la chaleur du corps du super-soldat contre le sien.

-J'ai eu si peur, murmura Steve. J'ai cru que tu étais perdu... qu'elle avait réussi à t'avoir ! Je ne l'aurais jamais supporté si cela avait été le cas ! Je l'aurais tuée de mes mains !

-Je n'en suis pas ressorti indemne, chuchota Tony contre son épaule. Je... ça ne te dérange pas ? Ce que je suis devenu ?

Steve saisit Tony par les bras et se recula légèrement pour examiner son visage. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il baissait les paupières, redoutant de croiser son regard.

-Idiot, râla Steve. Ça ne change rien !

-Cette fois il ne s'agit plus seulement d'avoir un réacteur en pleine poitrine ! Répliqua Tony en grimaçant. Je ne suis même plus humain ! Je suis presque une machine ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on ne puisse pas me pirater si je suis connecté sur un réseau !

Steve empoigna le menton de Tony et le força à redresser la tête. Le milliardaire sursauta en voyant les Avengers regroupés derrière Steve. Aucune trace de dégoût, de haine ou de mépris n'était présente sur leurs visages, juste beaucoup de compréhension et un peu d'agacement.

-Regarde-nous Tony, à part Natasha et Clint, et encore des doutes sont à émettre, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que le Shield ait bidouillé leur ADN, qui est vraiment complètement humain dans notre groupe ? Thor est un dieu, Bruce se transforme en géant radioactif, et moi je suis une espèce de mutant dopé au super sérum. Alors, désolé, mais toi et tes nanomachines, vous faites parti du décor.

-Et avant que tu ne demandes, poursuivit Natasha, pour elle, -et elle désigna le cadavre de Lady Mask- si ça n'avait pas été toi, l'un de nous s'en serait chargé.

Un sourire sincèrement heureux, comme rarement il en avait eu, s'épanouit sur le visage de Tony.

-Bon si on rentrait ? Pas que cet endroit réveille en moi le souvenir de moments particulièrement humiliants et douloureux, mais j'ai hâte de retrouver la tour et de me faire une orgie de donuts ! Vous avez intérêt à n'avoir pas tout mangé pendant mon absence sinon je vous envoie m'en chercher à Hawai, dans une petite pâtisserie artisanale où ils sont à tomber raide ! Ils font même des goûts spéciaux en glaçage comme banane kiwi ou...

Steve passa son bras autour des épaules de Tony et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils l'écoutèrent babiller sur les différents parfums des donuts, conseillant à tel ou tel Avengers un goût en particulier, heureux de le retrouver aussi enthousiaste et en un seul morceau.

** Ça y est plus qu'un chapitre! Pauvre Tony, il a vraiment morflé!**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, ma nouvelle fic Steve/Tony devrait bientôt arriver^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Le dernier chapitre... je suis toute némuse! C'est ma première fic longue que je passe en "complete", j'espère que le final sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!**

**Merci pour vos reviews! **

Chapitre 7 :

Tony s'examinait d'un œil critique devant le miroir de sa chambre. Cela faisait tout juste une semaine qu'il était rentré à la tour et maintenant qu'il s'était remis complètement et avait fait tous les tests possibles et inimaginables pour connaître parfaitement les caractéristiques et les potentialités de sa nouvelle condition, les Avengers avaient décidé d'organiser une petite soirée intime pour fêter son retour avec juste les Avengers, quelques membres du Shield qu'ils côtoyaient souvent et qui étaient presque devenus leurs agents attitrés, et Pepper. Tony, qui était très touché du geste -d'autant plus que chacun lui avait déjà plus d'une fois manifesté son bonheur de le voir sain et sauf, même Fury!-, avait bien l'intention de profiter de l'occasion pour rendre fou un certain blondinet de sa connaissance qui de toute façon ne se gênait absolument pas pour lui rendre la pareille. Depuis son retour, il avait la sensation que Captain America ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui : tantôt il le travaillait au corps, ne ratant aucune occasion de le serrer contre lui, de le prendre par les épaules ou même de lui caresser la joue, tantôt il n'osait même pas lui parler et semblait proche d'inviter cette chère Sharon -puisse Fury l'envoyer en mission au Zimbabwe!- à partager sa chambre et un peu plus que le lit... Et Tony en avait marre d'être tantôt ravagé d'un espoir incandescent, tantôt accablé par une frigide distance.

Depuis son charmant séjour dans les geôles de Nefaria, il s'était décidé à passer à l'offensive avec Steve. Maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments -et bon sang il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour ne pas comprendre ce qui couvait déjà pendant de leurs disputes-, et surtout qu'il les assumait, il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser le beau Steve Rogers, super-soldat, Captain America et par dessus tout puceau romantique et loyal, tomber entre les griffes de cette arriviste parachutée de Sharon Carter. Jusqu'à présent il avait laissé faire, parce qu'il avait des analyses à mener, mais il ne perdrait pas sans combattre ! Il préférait ne pas partir vainqueur non plus cependant; après tout il n'oubliait pas que Steve était né à une époque où on se demandait encore si l'homosexualité n'était pas une maladie mentale, et il n'était pas impossible que, même sensible à son charme, Steve ait peur de ses sentiments « anormaux » et les nie pour se jeter avec plus d'enthousiasme -ou de désespoir- vers Carter.

Tony lissa les plis de sa chemise en soie et frémit lorsque le tissu effleura ses tétons. Par réflexe, il plaqua sa main sur le droit, celui qui l'élançait le plus. Il regarda, avec un mélange d'amusement et de gêne, le second pointer sous sa chemise. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait se réjouir ou non de cette sensibilité nouvellement acquise. Comme ses autres blessures, les brûlures avaient été guéries par ses nanomachines, cependant la peau qui s'était reconstruite était infiniment plus réceptive qu'auparavant : le moindre frôlement engendrait un délicieux élancement qui faisait frissonner toute son échine et manquait de peu, s'il était soutenu, d'avoir des répercussions embarrassantes sur son bas-ventre... C'était un avantage considérable face à un amant : les hommes appréciaient beaucoup de sucer cette zone mais il fallait avouer qu'en général ils n'étaient pas eux-même très sensibles au traitement et risquaient donc bien de refroidir l'ambiance s'ils s'y essayaient. D'un autre côté, Tony se faisait vraiment l'effet d'une adolescente pré-pubère à se pâmer de plaisir dès qu'ils étaient un minimum sollicités. Bon il exagérait un peu, mais c'était l'idée.

-Monsieur Rogers est arrivé dans le salon Monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas; selon les standards esthétiques dont vous m'avez dotés, vous êtes à tomber, comme on dit dans je jargon des humains.

-Je te remercie Jarvis.

oOo

Sharon lui parlait mais Steve était bien en peine de répéter ce qu'elle lui disait. Toute son attention était concentrée sur Tony; Tony qui semblait ne pas l'avoir vu depuis qu'il était entré dans le salon, Tony qui discutait avec enthousiasme et animation avec Bruce, et ce depuis près d'une demi-heure... Il grimaça discrètement : il était jaloux. Et cela ne datait pas d'hier... Comment avait-il pu être à ce point aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant ? Il avait fallu qu'il soit mort de peur à l'idée de perdre Tony pour qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments, et encore il n'avait pas compris immédiatement. Pendant que Tony était emprisonné, il ne pensait qu'à la nécessité de le sauver, quand il l'avait vu soumis à Nefaria, son désespoir et sa haine étaient si intenses qu'il n'avait pu en comprendre les causes profondes; ce n'était que lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la tour Stark et qu'il avait été infiniment soulagé de le voir en salle d'examen, soulagé jusqu'à le prendre longuement dans ses bras pour goûter sa présence, soulagé jusqu'à manquer de l'embrasser, qu'il avait réalisé que ce qu'il ressentait était bien plus profond qu'une simple amitié.

Lui Steve Rogers vierge à 90 balais, amoureux du play boy Tony Stark... lui, un homme, amoureux d'un autre homme... C'était horriblement difficile à avaler, et il avait glorieusement fui vers Sharon, Sharon qui ressemblait tant à sa douce Peggy, Sharon qui représentait la normalité, Sharon qui était une femme et une belle femme. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à rayer son sentiment pour Tony avec autant d'efficacité qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Jarvis, toujours là pour aider, l'avait embrouillé encore davantage en lui montrant des images de la gay pride ou en lui donnant la liste des états autorisant le mariage homosexuel... L'homosexualité était presque considérée comme normale dans l'époque où il venait de débarquer, il le savait déjà et s'en réjouissait, mais le constater si clairement et être si directement concerné l'affectait d'une tout autre manière.

Tony éclata de rire et posa son front contre l'épaule de Bruce qui caressa ses cheveux et les ébouriffa, un bras derrière ses épaules.

-Tu veux une bière Sharon ? Je vais t'en chercher une.

Sans même attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, Steve se précipita vers la cuisine. Il fut infiniment soulagé de n'y trouver personne et de pouvoir prendre quelques secondes pour se calmer. Il s'appuya contre un plan de travail pour tenter de maîtriser ses tremblements et inspira fortement, l'image de Bruce et Tony imprimée sur la rétine. Il ne se reconnaissait plus : il avait une telle envie de les séparer et de revendiquer le milliardaire ! De leur prouver à tous que Tony était à lui, uniquement à lui ! Il ne savait pas si possessif et ça l'effrayait autant que cela l'attristait : Tony était loin d'être le genre d'homme à renoncer à son indépendance en s'embarquant dans une relation exclusive comme celle qu'il désirait. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Steve se recomposa un visage neutre. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de tressaillir légèrement quand il vit Tony se diriger vers lui.

-Attends, ne bouge pas Cap', les alcools sont juste derrière toi.

Steve vit avec horreur le milliardaire s'approcher de lui jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques millimètres. Il se pencha encore et son visage se nicha presque dans le creux de son cou alors que son bras se tendait pour ouvrir le placard derrière lui et attraper deux bouteilles. Steve avait l'impression de vivre un martyre; chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses, comme électrisées, ressentait la proximité du corps de Tony avec une intensité presque douloureuse. Une des cuisses du milliardaire s'était glissée entre les siennes et il se retenait à grand peine de plaquer son bassin bouillant contre le sien. Le parfum de sa peau et de ses cheveux, une entêtante odeur à la fois fraîche et musquée, lui envoûta les sens, et il inspira longuement, son nez suivant discrètement la courbe de sa nuque. Il allait emprisonner la taille de Tony de ses bras lorsque celui-ci se recula doucement. Il lui fit son sourire un peu tordu, celui qui créait une délicieuse fossette sur sa joue gauche, et qui éclairait tout son visage d'une expression à la fois gourmande et mutine que n'aurait pas reniée le serpent tentateur.

-Tu ferais mieux de venir Steve, je vais préparer mes supers cocktails à la Stark et crois moi, ils valent le coup !

Il allait répliquer qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas se soûler quand Tony lui prit la main d'autorité et le ramena dans le salon. Il l'abandonna près de Pepper et se dirigea vers le bar où Clint et Natasha, un verre vide à la main, lui firent de grands sourires.

Tony faisait virevolter bouteilles et shaker avec une virtuosité digne des plus grands barmen, un œil discrètement concentré sur Steve qui s'était rassis à côté de Sharon. Il espérait bien lui avoir fait bouillir un peu le sang mais se demandait à présent si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir ramené au salon; il ferait beau voir que Sharon récupère les fruits de son labeur ! La jeune femme était en train de parler avec animation, une moue dédaigneuse sur les lèvres. Le discours ne devait pas être du goût de Steve puisque le blondinet fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils. Il finit même par se lever brusquement. Avec la musique Tony ne fut pas capable d'entendre ce qu'il dit à Sharon mais elle tenta visiblement de le faire s'asseoir par une main caressante sur le poignet. Il repoussa son geste et partit de la salle, le pas vif et énervé. Tony vit Sharon regarder la porte par laquelle il venait de disparaître, se mordre la lèvre d'hésitation, puis se lever pour le suivre. Tony remplit les verres de Clint et Natasha et reposa un peu brutalement son shaker.

-Je... euh... me sens pas très bien d'un coup et...

-Ne t'en fais pas, on comprend. Fonce ! Ne laisse pas cette peste de Sharon lui mettre le grappin dessus! le coupa Natasha avec hargne.

Tony ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Il vit le regard blasé de Clint, le petit sourire coquin de Bruce -bon sang il ne savait même pas que cet homme pouvait avoir ce genre d'expression!-, le pouce levé d'encouragement de Thor, qui, depuis qu'il avait découvert ce geste, le ressortait à toutes les sauces, et même le hochement d'approbation de Pepper. Il se contenta d'un sourire rayonnant et s'engouffra à la suite de Sharon.

-Ah, c'était pas trop tôt, soupira Clint en posant son front sur le bar. J'en pouvais plus de te supporter !

Natasha, à qui cette dernière phrase s'adressait, lui asséna une taloche sur le crâne.

-Mais ils sont trop mignons ! Ils sont fait pour être ensemble, c'est évident ! Et c'est pas cette sale garce qui va les séparer ! J'ai hâte de savoir qui aura été au dessus demain...

Le sourire carnassier qui s'épanouit sur son visage tira un grognement à Clint et un rire tonitruant à Thor. Ce fut cependant Bruce qui ouvrit les paris : 60 dollars que Tony était dessous... et Pepper de suivre.

oOo

Tony était dans le couloir de l'étage consacré aux chambres des Avengers. A vrai dire, si un fol espoir l'avait enflammé suite aux encouragements des Avengers, il tendait désormais à s'affaiblir : il n'avait toujours pas vu Sharon revenir dépitée de la chambre de Steve... L'angoisse lui serra la gorge : il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la dite chambre, quelques pas encore et tout son monde s'éclairerait ou au contraire s'effondrerait. Enfin, tout son monde, qu'il arrête un peu son mélo ! Il lui resterait Iron Man et les Avengers, Jarvis et son atelier... mais il ne savait pas s'il serait capable à nouveau de... Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'un petit cris ressemblant fort à un gémissement s'échapper de la chambre de Steve. Son cœur, qui battait la chamade, sembla ralentir progressivement, jusqu'à retentir lentement dans son cou et ses tempes. Et c'est avec la sensation d'évoluer dans du coton, les lignes et les perspectives étrangement déformées, qu'il avança vers la porte entrouverte. Il l'entre-bailla un peu plus.

Sur le lit, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, se tenaient Steve et Sharon. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et ils s'embrassaient avec passion, s'il devait en juger par les petits gémissements de la jeune femme. Tony ferma brutalement les yeux et se recula vivement de la porte, comme frappé de désespoir. Il vacilla mais réussi à se rétablir et s'éloigna lentement, le pas titubant. A quoi s'attendait-il de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que même sans le savoir, Steve Rogers lui signifiait son congés. C'était normal après tout, il n'avait jamais réussi à s'attacher ceux qu'il aimait alors ce n'était pas maintenant, et surtout pas avec quelqu'un comme Steve, qu'il allait y arriver... Il resterait son ami... c'était déjà une place inespérée et... l'amertume qu'il tentait de contenir dans sa poitrine par une main crispée s'échappa soudain et lui disloqua le cœur, lui noua la gorge et lui brûla les yeux. Non ! Pas question de pleurer pour ça ! Hors de question ! Il s'en foutait ! Il s'en foutait de toute façon ! Mais plus il tentait de s'en convaincre et plus la détresse le gagnait.

Ses nanomachines, détectant quelque chose d'anormal, s'affolèrent; sa peau brilla de milliers de petits éclats de cuivre et d'or, qui tentaient de localiser la source de l'atroce douleur qui s'épanouissait par vague dans le corps de leur hôte. Mais elles ne trouvèrent rien. Alors, incapables de guérir une blessure qui n'était pas physique, elles finirent, grâce une étrange mutation de leurs fonctions, par émettre d'étranges appels. Tony les sentit comme ronronner de réconfort dans son corps et se réchauffer doucement. Il avait là la preuve de ce qu'il avait soupçonné mais que ses analyses n'avaient pu prouver : ses nanomachines, qui étaient à l'origine des Intelligences Artificielles de base, avaient, en fusionnant avec ses cellules, acquis une autonomie d'initiative, de développement et de transformation limitée mais aussi suscitée par les ordres émis par son système nerveux et par la nécessité de la préservation du corps hôte, c'est-à-dire lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait certainement trouvé cela fascinant et se serait précipité dans son atelier pour créer des machines aptes à étudier ce phénomène. Là s'il y courrait, c'était surtout pour s'avachir sur son divan et siffler la bouteille de scotch qui pour l'heure, lui semblait le seul réconfort accessible.

oOo

Steve avait été littéralement happé par Sharon, il avait à peine eu le temps de sentir la douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres, si semblable à celles de Peggy, qu'elle profitait de sa stupeur pour investir sa bouche. Il aurait voulu la repousser mais l'expérience était si nouvelle et si agréable, il devait l'avouer, qu'il tardait de plus en plus à le faire. Elle avait agrippé sa nuque pour le retenir, y traçant des cercles apaisants du bout de ses doigts, et effleurait avec tant d'envie sa langue qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre, les synapses peu à peu endormies. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle crut la victoire acquise et qu'elle commença à remonter les bords de son t-shirt pour caresser son ventre qu'il réalisa vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il rompit brutalement leur étreinte et se releva vivement, soudain horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait.

-Non ! Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas !

-Mais pourquoi ? Je te plais, tu me plais, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous en empêcher ! Rétorqua Sharon qui se leva et tenta de le reprendre dans ses bras.

-Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Je... j'aime déjà quelqu'un...

-Et qui ? Tony Stark ? Rétorqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux, les lèvres tordues de colère. Tu sais très bien que c'est un coureur, il ne pourra jamais t'être fidèle : il baigne dans un milieu où l'on ne conçoit l'autre que comme un corps qui sert à s'assouvir ! Alors que moi... moi je t'aime depuis que je suis toute petite ! Ma tante ne cessait de me parler de toi et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi avant même de te rencontrer ! Toute ma vie je n'ai fait que rêver de toi !

-Tu aimes une chimère Sharon ! Je ne suis pas aussi héroïque qu'on a pu te le dire, je suis un humain moi aussi, avec mes défauts. A force de me connaître le vernis craquerait sous la réalité et tu serais finalement déçue, répondit Steve en se dirigeant lentement vers la porte.

-Je peux t'apporter ce qu'il ne pourra jamais te donner ! Ne désires-tu pas fonder une famille ? N'est-ce pas ton rêve d'avoir un foyer ? Je peux porter tes enfants !

Steve se figea et se retourna lentement vers elle.

-Oui... oui c'était mon rêve, mais si je dois lui sacrifier Tony... Je suis désolé Sharon, j'ai conscience d'avoir entretenu tes espoirs, mais je ne serai jamais en paix avec moi-même si je ne tente pas ma chance avec lui.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui embrassa chastement le front.

-J'espère vraiment que tu trouveras l'homme qui te correspondra, lui murmura-t-il avant de partir de la chambre.

Elle s'effondra au sol et donna un violent coup de poing dans le lit, retenant ses larmes et son cri de rage.

-Le bon partenaire... c'était toi...

oOo

Lorsque Steve débarqua dans le salon, tous les sourcils se froncèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec Tony ? Ce fut à quelques détails et modalités près ce que tous pensèrent en le voyant. Il parcourut le salon des yeux mais de toute évidence Tony n'y était plus, il allait voir dans la cuisine quand un hochement négatif de tête de Natasha lui confirma qu'il ne l'y trouverait pas. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment et se dirigea vers l'atelier, certainement l'endroit où Tony était le plus susceptible d'être. Il l'y trouva en effet... mais dans quel état ! Le milliardaire était avachi sur le sofa, une bouteille à moitié vide de scotch à la main, dont il but une grande rasade directement au goulot.

-Tony ?

Le milliardaire redressa la tête en la tournant légèrement sur le côté, regardant ainsi Steve par dessous ses cils. Le cou renversé, les jambes écartées et la chemise presque complètement déboutonnée, le réacteur brillant légèrement de son éclat bleuté; la posture était étrangement sensuelle et Steve ne put s'empêcher d'y être sensible. Il se reprit cependant bien vite lorsque le milliardaire, un sourire mutin aux lèvres reprit une longue gorge de scotch, le regard fixé sur lui et étincelant d'une lueur de défi.

-Tony ! Bon sang mais tu cherches à te soûler ?!

-Ah ça... c'était en effet mon intention... jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que mes nanomachines éliminent peut-être encore plus rapidement que toi l'alcool que j'ingère... c'est pitoyable...

Steve s'avança jusqu'à s'accroupir devant lui, posant les mains sur ses genoux pour se stabiliser.

-Tony, quelque chose ne va pas ? Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais plus cherché à fuir tes problèmes dans l'alcool.

-Et toi Steve ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu t'étais éclipsé avec miss Carter...

La douleur de Tony à cette pensée fut si visible, son corps si crispé par le chagrin, ses yeux presque noirs si pleins de larmes invisibles, que Steve ne put manquer de le remarquer. Le cœur battant soudain d'un fol espoir, il caressa avec douceur la joue de Tony, plongeant l'azur de ses yeux francs dans les prunelles fuyantes du milliardaire pour ne manquer aucune de ses réactions et l'inciter à ne pas lui cacher les siennes.

-Elle ne compte pas pour moi Tony, ou plutôt elle n'a compté que lors du temps où elle a ressuscité Peggy. Mais l'illusion s'est rompue et je l'ai rejetée Tony.

Il cligna des yeux et un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Steve alors que le visage du milliardaire s'éclairait à son tour d'un nouvel espoir.

-Mais, je t'ai vu l'embrasser !

-Tu étais là ? Demanda Steve en haussant un sourcils amusé.

Tony eut le bon goût de rougir, ce qui plut énormément au blond qui le trouva adorablement mignon. Il se redressa légèrement, rapprochant son visage de celui de son futur amant, ses mains glissant sur ses cuisses.

-Je l'ai embrassé, c'est vrai, mais... elle n'est pas toi, Tony. Et si ce n'est pas toi ça ne présente pas d'intérêt. Si tu étais resté un peu plus longtemps au lieu de faire aller ton imagination galopante, tu m'aurais vu la repousser.

-Est-ce que mon imagination galopante me joue encore des tours ? Murmura Tony en posant son front contre celui de Steve. Ou est-ce je peux réellement penser ce que je crois comprendre ?

-Et que crois-tu comprendre ?

-Est-ce que vraiment... toi et moi... nous...

Il ne put en dire plus : Steve venait de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et de se saisir de ses lèvres. Tony sentit une espèce de gigantesque feu d'artifice exploser dans sa poitrine et sous son crâne. Une chaleur aussi insoutenable que délicieuse embrasa son corps. Abandonnant la bouteille qui déversa lentement une partie de son contenu par terre, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Steve pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui et entrouvrit les lèvres pour effleurer de sa langue celle de son désormais amant, lui en quémandant implicitement l'entrée, qui lui fut immédiatement accordée.

**Attention lemon! Si vous n'aimez pas, contentez-vous de lire les trois dernières lignes de la fic.**

Steve, lui, n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. La seule idée qui surnagea vaguement sur l'océan de son euphorie fut « mieux, infiniment mieux ». Tony l'embrassait avec une douceur et une délicatesse qui le surprirent autant qu'elles le ravirent. Une de ses mains remonta sur la taille de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui. Le contact de leurs torses l'un contre l'autre engendra un formidable frisson de désir et de plaisir. Tony croisa les jambes derrière les fesses de Steve pour plaquer son entrejambe brûlant contre son ventre, et gémit sourdement contre ses lèvres. Le super-soldat n'aurait jamais cru que la sensation d'un sexe dur contre son corps l'exciterait autant, et il eut soudainement envie d'entendre plus de ses gémissements et de les recueillir à même sa bouche. Ses mains glissèrent vers ses reins et vers ses fesses dont il pouvait à présent pétrir la courbe à l'envie, arrachant un autre soupir de plaisir au milliardaire, avant de les saisir fermement et de le soulever. Tony, consumé par le désir, se contenta de s'agripper à son amant, lâchant ses lèvres avec regret pour embrasser sa mâchoire et suçoter son cou.

Steve en profita pour se diriger rapidement vers un plan de travail dont il balança tous les objets et feuillets au sol pour y déposer Tony.

-Je crois que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, murmura-t-il face à la moue amusée du milliardaire.

Il reprit ses lèvres avec fermeté et, maintenant qu'il avait bien saisi comment s'y prenait Tony, s'ingénia à ravager la bouche de son amant tout en frottant doucement son sexe contre le sien. Les halètements que Tony poussa l'excitèrent follement et il glissa ses doigts sous sa chemise pour y caresser la peau douce et chaude. Le tissu finit vite par l'encombrer et il déboutonna le vêtement avec impatience. Tony, toujours transporté par le baiser, décrocha inconsciemment ses bras de son cou pour lui permettre de faire glisser la chemise sur ses épaules. Les doigts de Steve parcoururent son torse avec avidité et finirent par rencontrer un téton érigé. Tony se cambra soudain violemment et s'arracha au baiser pour pousser un cri exalté.

-Steve... gémit-il... Refais-le...

Steve s'exécuta avec curiosité, lui-même n'étant pas très sensible à cet endroit. Il frotta le téton droit un peu plus fermement et demeura ébloui par l'expression de pur plaisir qui s'épanouit sur le visage de Tony qui se mit à haleter son prénom.

-Incroyable... je ne savais pas que cela pouvait engendrer tant de plaisir... souffla-t-il contre le cou de Tony dont il embrassa la gorge frissonnante.

-Hum... c'est... depuis qu'elle m'a torturé... je... ah ! La peau brûlée est devenu... très sensible...

Le rappel de ce que Nefaria lui avait fait subir énerva Steve qui voulut faire oublier à Tony tout souvenir associé à elle pour le remplacer par le sien. Lentement, patiemment, il embrassa la peau du brun, suçota sa clavicule, caressa son pectoral de sa langue et emprisonna finalement le téton entre ses lèvres. Tony renversa brutalement la tête en arrière avant de se recroqueviller contre Steve, ses jambes croisées dans son dos, son front appuyant contre son crâne et ses doigts agrippant ses cheveux avec douceur.

-Putain ! Steve... je te... ah! je te hais !

-Hum ? Ce n'est pas « je t'adore » plutôt ?

Il mordilla doucement la pointe érigée et Tony se mordit le pouce pour contenir un gémissement encore plus sonore, son sexe de plus en plus dur frottant presque douloureusement contre la toile de son pantalon.

-Enfoiré... souffla-t-il... Arrête... si tu continues... je...

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Steve, songeur.

Il se promit d'essayer un jour de le faire jouir uniquement grâce à cette stimulation, mais pour l'heure il avait besoin de plus... beaucoup plus. Après une dernière succion, il détacha donc sa bouche du téton rougi par ses attentions et appuya doucement contre le sexe de Tony dont le corps vibra de plaisir sous la pression. Steve défit en hâte la fermeture éclair et retira précipitamment le pantalon qu'il envoya voler dans un coin de la pièce. Encore une fois, Tony ne portait pas de sous-vêtement et ce fait l'excita énormément. Son regard se fixa sur l'entre-jambe érigée et légèrement suintante de Tony, qui s'acharnait quant à lui sur son t-shirt. Steve releva brièvement les bras pour le retirer et, sitôt fait, posa une main curieuse contre la hampe de Tony, l'autre caressant doucement sa cuisse. C'était à la fois dur et doux sous sa paume et incroyablement chaud. Il fit courir délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur toute la longueur avant de titiller doucement le gland. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Tony étouffa tant bien que mal un gémissement de plaisir contre son épaule, ses mains tremblantes agrippant ses bras.

-Bon sang... tu es vraiment sûr... hum... d'être puceau ? Parce que franchement... franchement...

Steve sourit et embrassa sa joue en commençant lentement un mouvement de va et viens.

-Il va pourtant falloir que tu me guides pour la suite Tony... je n'ai jamais...

Tony prit son visage entre ses paumes et l'embrassa longuement. Une de ses mains déboutonna rapidement son pantalon et se glissa sous son boxer, sortant son sexe dur de sous sa prison de tissu et le masturbant quelques instants pour l'amener un peu plus près de la jouissance. Tony était infiniment soulagé de sentir le désir de Steve contre sa paume; il avait craint pendant quelques instants que le super-soldat ne soit pas aussi emballé qu'il l'aurait fallu par la situation, mais heureusement il n'en était rien. Il délaissa son sexe pour attraper l'une de ses mains et la guider doucement vers son entrée. Un autre avantage des nanomachines qu'il venait de découvrir et d'expérimenter : son rectum avait été lubrifié...

-Un doigts d'abord, soupira-t-il contre son oreille.

Et Steve fit entrer son index avec précaution.

-Caresse doucement l'intérieur... voilà... tente d'écarter un peu les parois... c'est ça... Hum... un autre...

Steve était incroyablement excité par cette leçon; entendre la voix rauque, basse et empreinte de désir de Tony lui susurrer comment faire était prodigieusement exaltant. Conformément à elle, il fit de doux mouvement de ciseau avant d'enfoncer un peu plus ses doigts avec délicatesse, soucieux de ne pas blesser son partenaire, et de chercher la prostate. Lorsqu'il l'effleura, Tony bascula complètement vers l'arrière, et cambra brusquement le dos, poussant contre ses doigts. Steve contempla avec émerveillement son amant, débordant de sensualité, s'abandonner si pleinement à lui et introduisit un troisième doigts. Cette fois une petite pointe de douleur fit grimacer Tony, et Steve se sentit paniquer quelques instants, temporairement figé avant d'avoir l'idée de reprendre ses caresses sur son sexe. L'effet fut immédiat : Tony se détendit et se mit, au bout de quelques minutes, à l'appeler de plus en plus langoureusement. Steve, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de pénétrer l'antre chaude et humide de son amant, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Lentement, précautionneusement, il fit entrer son sexe en lui. La sensation était indescriptible, jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir autant de plaisir à s'enfoncer en lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour contempler son visage et avisa la petite grimace de douleur qu'il arborait. Catastrophé à l'idée de le faire souffrir, Steve voulut se retirer mais Tony lia ses jambes derrière ses fesses et ses bras autour de ses épaules, le retenant à l'intérieur de lui.

-Attends... c'est seulement le temps que je m'habitue...

-Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour moi...

-Attends... attends... juste un peu...

Steve se mordit la lèvre : qu'importe son propre plaisir, si c'était pour le prendre en faisant souffrir Tony, il n'en voulait pas. Mais celui-ci avait crocheté ses pieds sur ses reins et le poussait doucement en lui, en mouvant presque imperceptiblement son bassin.

-Vas-y... par à coup... retire-toi un tout petit peu... renfonce toi... ah !

Le gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa par sa bouche enchanta Steve autant qu'il mortifia Tony, qui décrocha une main du dos du super-soldat pour en couvrir sa bouche, tenant d'en étouffer les sons.

-Non... laisse-moi t'entendre...

Steve emprisonna la main de Tony dans la sienne tout en intensifiant ses mouvements, ressortant presque complètement pour se renfoncer lentement, savourant la sensation de frottement. Tony, incapable de contenir sa voix, tenta de la maîtriser en parlant.

-J'espère... hum... que tu es conscient... ah... de l'honneur que je te fais... ah ! Steve Rogers... c'est la première fois... hum... ah ! que j'accepte qu'on me pénètre...

L'information réjouit Steve au plus haut point. Tony était donc totalement et uniquement à lui ! Cette idée, associée à la voix rauque et sensuelle de son amant ainsi qu'à la formidable sensation des chairs de Tony qui l'enserraient dans un véritable fourreau de chaleur et de douceur, lui fit perdre ses dernières notions de retenue. Il accéléra soudain le rythme, sans pour autant baisser d'intensité, et se redressa pour pilonner Tony avec ardeur, ses mains crispées sur ses hanches pour accentuer la pénétration. Tony, la tête renversée contre la table, les bras étendus de par et d'autre de son visage, tentant d'agripper quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour éviter de sombrer, ravagé qu'il était par le plaisir de sentir Steve aller en venir si puissamment en lui, écartant ses chairs et marquant sa possession.

Au fur et à mesure que l'extase creusait son chemin dans son corps, les nanomachines réagirent également et se mirent à scintiller de plus en plus fort sous sa peau et dans ses yeux. Lorsque Steve croisa son regard mordoré et contempla l'état de luxure et d'abandon dans lequel il était plongé, il fut tellement éblouis d'amour qu'il ne put tenir plus longtemps. Il eut le réflexe instinctif de caresser le sexe de Tony avant de jouir et ils s'assouvirent en même temps, en criant le nom de l'autre, le corps, le cœur et l'âme dévastés par la violence de l'orgasme qui les faucha. Steve s'effondra contre Tony qui l'emprisonna dans ses bras et lui baisa le front, les joues, toute la peau à portée de ses lèvres, alors que Steve traçait avec douceur des cercles sur ses flancs encore tremblants. Quelques moments s'écoulèrent dans cette douce langueur, avant que Steve n'éprouve le besoin de verbaliser ses émotions.

-Tony ?

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime.

-J'avais cru comprendre.

Steve se redressa vivement, le regard noir.

-Je ne plaisante pas ! Je t'aime vraiment !

Tony lui fit un petit sourire canaille et caressa avec douceur un beau suçon rouge qu'il avait laissé dans le cou de son amant.

-Je sais... mais si tu crois que je vais te retourner la déclaration, tu rêves ! Par contre, je t'accorde le droit à l'exclusivité sur ma personne...

Steve sourit à nouveau, à défaut d'une vrai déclaration, sa dernière phrase faisait office de serment.

-Ce n'est pas pour casser l'ambiance, mais j'aimerai beaucoup retrouver la douceur de mon lit, parce que mes tables de travail n'avaient pas vraiment été conçues pour de telles activités à l'origine : j'ai le dos broyé !

Steve se retira doucement de Tony qui s'assit et grimaça soudain.

-Ah ouais... j'avais pas pensé à ça tiens...

Steve, qui remettait déjà son boxer, se retourna et vit Tony essuyer la semence qui avait maculé son ventre. Son regard glissa et rencontra son propre sperme qui coulait lentement entre les cuisses de son amant. Ses joues devinrent vermillon et le tissu de son boxer se tendit sur son érection. Intrigué par la soudaine fixité de son amant, Tony releva la tête vers lui, et la vit. Il porta la main à son bouc d'un air à la fois songeur, envieux et gourmand.

-Je m'étais toujours demandé si le sérum avait eu également un effet à ce niveau... je crois que j'ai la réponse... autant par la taille que par l'endurance d'ailleurs.

La rougeur sur les joues de Steve s'accentua encore et il lui tourna le dos pour attraper son pantalon. Il allait l'enfiler quand une main se posa sur son poignet et le retint.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit que ça me dérangeait ? Souffla-t-il contre la nuque de Steve qui en frissonna.

-Non... mais tu n'as pas la même endurance que moi et c'était ta première fois par...euh... je ne voudrais pas te blesser.

Tony sourit, touché par l'attention de Steve, et le serra dans ses bras.

-As-tu oublié que mes nanomachines me soignent bien plus vite que la normale ?

Steve se retourna vivement et plongea son regard assombri par le désir dans les yeux malicieux de Tony.

-J'ai la chance d'avoir un super-amant aussi infatigable que je suis insatiable, je ne vais pas me priver !

Steve s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

-Je t'aime Tony ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

-Moi aussi, mais tu es trop grand, alors soit tu te baisses un peu, soit tu m'emmènes inaugurer le canapé, hors de question que je finisse encore sur une table !

**FIN!**

**Et voilà une aventure qui se termine! **

**Qu'avez-vous pensé du lemon? Parce que c'est toujours un casse-tête de les faire; je veux les faire rapidement, mais si je vais trop vite j'ai l'impression de les bâcler, et quand je les soigne, comme ici, j'ai la sensation de les faire trop longs... u_u**

**J'ai de plus en plus envie de faire un Frostiron... mais vraiment! Vous aimeriez? Dites-moi, si je vois que ça intéresse du monde, ça me motivera encore plus! Pauvres de nous, auteurs... nous sommes si dépendants des appréciations de nos lecteurs...**

**D'ailleurs je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers, followers et "favoriters"! C'est aussi grâce à vous que j'ai pris autant de plaisir à écrire cette histoire! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir partager ma passion du yaoi et mon amour pour Tony Stark avec vous!**


End file.
